¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?
by PaolaChiave
Summary: No es como si hubiesen mantenido su amistad en secreto, pero cuando es descubierta da pie a un malentendido. El caos acontece en konoha. SasuHina (Friendship) Romance NaruHina y probablemente algo de SasuSaku. Traducción al español de Friends? Since when? by xHinaLovex
1. Parte Uno

**¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?**

 **Por** xHinaLovex

Traducción por PaoCriss

 **Capítulo Uno**

Sasuke estaba parado en su sala con los labios apretados y las cejas fruncidas con fastidio mientras reflexionaba cuánto había tenido que soportar hasta ese punto. Había supuesto que su amistad había iniciado de manera simple, aunque ésta fuera un tanto morbosa.

Ambos visitaban regularmente el santuario de piedra conmemorativo. Ella estaba de luto por Neji, su primo mayor y el chico que fue básicamente su hermano y su protector.

Él guardaba luto por su hermano, a quien había asesinado con sus propias manos. Ambos fallecidos se habían sacrificado esencialmente a sí mismos tanto para sus seres queridos como para asegurar un mejor futuro.

Cierto día, Hinata le ofreció un par de flores extras, para que así pudiera poner algunas en el nombre de Itachi. Una especia de silencio cómplice se había instalado entre ellos y pronto comenzaron a reconocerse mutuamente fuera del cementerio también.

Eventualmente, ese reconocimiento mudo se convirtió en cortas charlas formales, las cuales a su vez se convirtieron en conversaciones amistosas.

Ella era callada, al igual que él y no era de compartir su vida privada. Él apreciaba que ella no husmeara ni lo bombardeara con plática inútil. Por mucho que quisiera a sus compañeros, le gustaba que hubiera alguien con el que pudiera pasar el tiempo sin sentir la necesidad de querer callarlo.

Su relación amistosa era gradual y algo que jamás esperó, pero existía, y le era menos indiferente que a muchas otras cosas en su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba causando problemas.

Justo ahí, en el asiento del sillón de su austero departamento dormía Hyuga Hinata. Estaba tendida de manera impropia para una dama, aún portando el apretado vestido azul de la noche anterior. Le favorecía mucho, pero era algo inhabitual en la penosa Hinata usar algo por el estilo. Ino tuvo que haberle puesto las manos encima –Ino o su hermana- le parecía. Ambas siempre trataban de vestirla de una forma u otra, pero no es como si le importara. En ocasiones Hinata se quejaba por ello, y ya que ella nunca se quejaba por nada, él recordaba aquellos momentos.

El Uchiha interrumpió aquel carril de pensamientos y miró al reloj de su pared. Quedaban tan sólo diez minutos para que empezara su programa. Era el único programa que miraba con regularidad y era uno de cocina. Ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero el chef a cargo del programa pensaba que los tomates eran alguna clase de súper alimento, así que la gran mayoría de sus platillos tenían al rojo vegetal de una forma u otra.

Sasuke se preguntó vagamente de lo que hubiera dicho su padre de usar el tan apreciado sharingan para copiar técnicas de cocina y recetas. Rápidamente se encogió de hombros. Él era el último de los Uchiha, así que era el único con la autoridad en el asunto. Y en su mente, nunca estaba de más si era por tu comida favorita.

Ahora, el problema en cuestión.

Por supuesto que él podía sentarse en el piso enfrente de su sillón y mirar el show, pero ese no era el punto. Desde que Hinata le había comentado sobre aquel programa, lo había visto cada semana desde el mismo lugar. Ésa era su casa y quería mirar el programa en su asiento.

Gruñó para sí. Si se tratase de Naruto podría arrojarlo al piso o golpearlo para que despertase. Normalmente él no se preocupaba por delicadezas y apreciaba que Hinata entendiera eso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que se le era difícil ser grosero con la chica Hyuga. Ser grosero con ella era como patear a un perrito, y a pesar de todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su vida, como el entrenar con un sádico ninja fugitivo e incontables asesinatos, Sasuke no patearía a un perrito. No era tan cruel.

Ojos color ónix recorrieron a la joven durmiente y se posaron en su rostro. Su expresión era tranquila, pero el maquillaje que le había puesto Ino o Hanabi la noche anterior era un completo desastre. Aparentemente, ni las habilidades ninja pueden soportar la prueba del lloriqueo a causa del alcohol.

Sasuke sonrió. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Un minuto más tarde, el Uchica sacudió suavemente a la durmiente Hyuga, quien dejó escapar un quejido e hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar abrir sus ojos. Un segundo de rayo de luz solar fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerla de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

-Hyuga –dijo Sasuke en voz alta, esperando que el sonido de su voz la asustase como para despertarla.

Desde luego, Hinata se levantó de golpe al oír la voz de su amigo y miró alrededor frenéticamente para intentar comprender dónde estaba. No obstante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho rápidamente, y puso la mano en la cabeza con dolor.

-Oww –gimió.

-Creí que me habías dicho que no bebías –Dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja.

-Yo, am… realmente no lo hago. Quiero decir, a veces tomo una copa de vino cuando salgo con las chicas o nos juntamos, pero eso es todo.

-Me pareció que has tenido más de una copa de vino la otra noche.

Hinata se había aparecido en su puerta, tan ebria que se sorprendió ante la idea de que se las hubiese ingeniado para llegar hasta allí por su cuenta. La había dejado pasar e intentó preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero todo lo que pudo conseguir fueron murmullos en estado de ebriedad y el nombre de Naruto.

Después de eso, básicamente sólo la dejó sacar todo su llanto. El no era ningún puto gurú del amor y no pudo obtener ningún detalle coherente de lo que le decía, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir e intentar hablar con ella en la mañana.

Incluso con una terrible jaqueca, Hinata tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por el estado en el que habría tenido que estar la noche anterior.

-Lo lamento –musitó.

-Está bien. Tienes suerte de que no te odie –Le dijo. Era lo más cercano que había dicho en voz alta sobre lo mucho que en realidad disfrutaba de su amistad y fue suficiente para ganarse una pequeña sonrisa de Hinata.

-Me pareció que tal vez querrías, asearte o algo así. Puedes usar la ducha y dejé un cambio de ropa en la encimera para ti junto a una toalla limpia. Me imagino que probablemente no querrás caminar a casa en eso –Señaló su conjunto y Hinata observó el bajo y recortado vestido que hacía sobresalir su abundante pecho más de lo necesario, y dio un chillido de vergüenza.

Estaba segura de que no quería saber como el resto de ella lucía en esos momentos.

Hinata le agradeció a Sasuke, diciéndole que era un amigo muy considerado y que apreciaba su hospitalidad. Ella se ofreció en prepararle algo para el almuerzo para compensar los problemas que le había causado y el se mostró de acuerdo antes de correrla hacia la ducha.

Tan pronto ella salió de la sala él se sentó y sonrió. Ahora él podría ver su programa desde su asiento y obtendría una merienda fuera de todo. La gente no le decía genio por nada.

* * *

 **Esta es la primera historia que llevo bastante aventajada en traducir porque es muy corta xdd. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. El traducir me ayuda bastante con mis proyectos personales, tengo toda la autorización de xHinaLovex para hacerlo. Así que esperen hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo. Sé que son bastante cortos pero valen la pena, te deja con ganas de más. Actualizaré cada martes bbs uwu**  
 **Si te gustó por favor déjame un review, ayudan al crecimiento de la historia y a que llegue a más personas, además de que siempre motiva a continuar subiendo, ya que ha sido el primero. Nos leemos después :D**  
 **-PaoCriss**


	2. Parte Dos

¡Ya es martes bbs! He vuelto con otro capítulo de Friends? Since When? uwu. Me siento muy feliz de que la historia ya tengo varios seguidores considerando que apenas se lanzó el primer capítulo. Ahora vengo a joderlos (quiza no tanto) con el segundo. Lean pausadamente, disfrútenlo, porque son cortos xd. La cosa se sale lentamente de control con lo que nos encontraremos aquí...

Un agradecimiento enorme a **LuzAngie, Hinata Hyuga -NxH, Melania Uzumaki Uchiha y L3onn** por sus comentarios, espero continúen con esta pequeña historia y les siga agradando. Resolveré algunas dudas al final del capítulo.

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?**

Por **xHinaLovex**

Traducción de **PaoCriss**

 **Capítulo Dos**

El programa de Sasuke casi finalizaba y Hinata aún no salía del baño. Había considerado ir a dar un vistazo en un comercial para asegurarse de que no se había muerto o algo parecido por hallarse desnuda en su apartamento (así de rara era) pero se dio cuenta de que si ella se las arreglaba para morirse de vergüenza en su ducha entonces no merecía ser llamada una kunoichi.

Pero por otra parte, si ella moría en su ducha tendría que enfrentar la ira del clan Hyuga y el horripilante cuestionamiento que le seguiría por parte de sus compañeros y su perverso sensei del porqué ella se hallaba en su ducha en primer lugar.

Era todo un lío.

Fue salvado de pensar más allá cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Sasuke la abrió, mirando de manera molesta al visitante que había interrumpido los últimos quince minutos de su programa. Por el momento sólo estaban hablando de aderezos y su sabor, pero aún así no le gustaba dejar las cosas incompletas.

—Lárgate, estoy ocupado —Le dijo al rubio en la puerta.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes por qué ser tan gruñón, teme. ¡Ya es casi hora de almorzar! Me preguntaba si querías ir por un poco de ramen y después ir a entrenar. La abuela Tsunade se emborrachó anoche y parcialmente destruyó uno de los campos de entrenamiento, así que Kakashi-sensei me dio total libertad para ponerme rudo antes de que alguien venga a arreglarlo.

—Ya te dije que estoy ocupado —Dijo Sasuke a la vez que intentaba cerrar la puerta.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Sasuke nunca declinaba una oportunidad para entrenar.

Antes de que el Uchina pudiera cerrar la puerta por completo, Naruto entró de improviso a la sala.

El chico de cabello ónix cerró los ojos y suspiró con malestar. Esto iba a ser un problema. No estaba seguro de qué había pasado la noche anterior, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que Hinata no reaccionaría muy bien al ver a Naruto ahí. Eso es lo que obtenía por tener amigos.

Al instante hizo las posiciones de manos y realizó un poderoso pero sutil genjutsu que milagrosamente impediría que Hinata reconociera al chico que amaba si aparecía. Funcionaba de tal manera que su cerebro escondería de su campo visual todo reconocimiento. Si veía a Naruto, no percibiría que se encontraba ahí.

Sasuke sólo esperaba que funcionara. Hinata no era tan resistente al genjutsu como lo era Sakura, pero había entrenado con Kurenai y tenía un fuerte sentido para ellos. Contaba un poco con que su resaca fuera aún lo bastante fuerte para que no lo notase.

Naruto lo miró inquisitivamente, habiéndolo observado hacer las posiciones de manos para hacer el genjutsu, pero el Uchiha no quería dar explicaciones.

—Así que… ¿Te gustaría decirme por qué pusiste un genjutsu en tu propio apartamento?

—No en realidad —replicó Sasuke.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente.

—¿Hay algo aquí que no quieres que vea?

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para regresar a su sofá. Desafortunadamente, Naruto tomó eso como una confirmación y comenzó a emocionarse.

-¡Oh! ¡Se acerca mi cumple! ¡Seguramente es mi regalo!

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que cumplía años por esos días. Antes de que pudiera decirle a Naruto que se equivocaba, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y ligeras pisadas se aproximaban al pasillo.

El Uzumaki lo miró con duda, para luego mirar hacia el pasillo donde se escuchaba a la persona que se acercaba

Cuando apareció Hinata, con el cabello ondulado y mojado, y obviamente sin portar un brasier bajo lo que era definitivamente una de las playeras de Sasuke, la boca de Naruto prácticamente cayó al suelo.

Sasuke se tensó, esperando a comprobar si su genjutsu había funcionado, o si tendría que patear a un boquiabierto Naruto fuera de su casa.

La Hyuga dio un pequeño y tierno bostezo y se estiró un poco antes de decir:

—Sasuke, estaba pensando que podía hacerte una pasta pomodoro para comer. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando me levantaste, así que pensé que podría empezar de una vez si tú quieres.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza, esperando su respuesta, y sonrió brillantemente cuando él le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡Estupendo! Pensaba hacer un aderezo para acompañarlo con una ensalada. ¿Aún tienes ese canasto de fruta que traje el otro día? Creo que tiene un limón o dos que puedo usar.

—Arriba del refrigerador —Contestó él, y ella se encaminó.

Sasuke se volteó para enfrentar a Naruto, quien aún mantenía sus ojos y boca abiertos.

—Sabes que te pueden entrar moscas ¿verdad? —Le dijo.

Luego se preguntó si Naruto habría comido moscas con anterioridad. Había sido aprendiz de sapos después de todo.

-Oye –Dijo molesto, pues el rubio no daba señales de vida.

Finalmente, el Uzumaki se recompuso y se giró para mirar a Sasuke con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—Tú… tú y…

La estaba pasando muy mal al intentar terminar esa oración.

—Lo que sea que estés a punto de preguntar no es de tu incumbencia. Lárgate.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar, Hinata asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina y dijo:

—Sasuke, sé amable. Si eres grosero con tu invitado, hornearé algo que deje tu apartamento oliendo a dulce por los próximos dos días.

El Uchiha frunció las cejas con fastidio y Naruto no sabía si reír ante la idea de Hinata amenazando al vengador o desconcertarse debido a la clase de relación que pudieran estar llevando.

—Mira, si prometo verte dentro de dos horas para entrenar ¿te irás de una vez?

Naruto raramente se quedaba estupefacto, pero ahora parecía ser una de esas ocasiones. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y permitió que Sasuke prácticamente lo sacara a empujones por la puerta.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando fue azotada tras él.

* * *

 **¡Yosh! Aquí podemos entender que Hinata estando ocupada en la cocina, no había visto a Naruto gracias al genjutsu de Sasuke, pero se había percatado de que había alguien, pues Sasuke no suele hablar nunca, menos lo hará consigo mismo xd**

 **¿Que estará pasando por la mente de Naruto al obtener esa imagen de ellos dos juntos?**

 **¿Qué rayos sucedió esa noche que hizo que a Hinata se le pasaran un par de copas?**

 **Situaciones incómodas nos esperan.  
**

 **Aclarando dudaaaaas:  
Esta es una historia Naruhina, con traspiés SasuHina. Hinata está enamorada de Naruto. Y siempre lo estará. Sin embargo, en cada capítulo de la historia se vuelve más evidente la relación que mantiene con Sasuke y Naruto no será el único en darse cuenta. Todo se vuelve un caos y los rumores empezarán a correr. Veremos más a fondo el lado suave de Sasuke hacia Hinata, pero puede que esté secretamente enamorado de alguien más, aunque todos creen que tiene algo con la Hyuga 7u7. Es una historia bastante delirante xddd**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana. Espero sus chulos reviews que alimentan mis ganas de vivir. Okya 7u7**

 **-PaoCriss**


	3. Parte Tres

_A casa..._

 _Estamos regresando a casa una vez más..._

 _Empecé a correr jodidamente tan pronto mis pies tocaron el suelo._

 _Hemos regresado al barrio, pero para ti y para mí, es Jingle Town_

 ** _Homecoming_ — _Green Day_**

 _ **...**_

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?**

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de PaoCriss

 **Capítulo Tres**

Naruto caminaba aturdido a través de toda Konoha. Le estaba resultando muy difícil procesar lo que acababa de ver —una Hinata recién salida de bañar, entrando de la nada, hablando de preparar el almuerzo para Sasuke como si estuviera muy cómoda ahí—

¿Acaso lo estaba? Él claramente no había notado ninguna clase de relación entre ellos, pero ella vestía una de las camisas del teme.

A pesar de que la remera era negra y le quedaba bastante grande en su pequeña figura, no había sido suficiente para ocultar su amplio busto. Tampoco ocultaba el hecho de que no había nada entre dicho busto y la camiseta. ¿Realmente había estado así de frío el apartamento de Sasuke? Debió de haberlo estado.

Naruto fue bruscamente traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando estuvo a punto de darse de lleno contra un poste. Pudo escuchar a Kurama reírse por lo bajo dentro de su mente y frunció el entrecejo.

Obviamente ellos tenían algún tipo de relación. El hecho de que ella hubiera pasado ahí la noche y hubiera utilizado su ducha, además de también preparar la comida para ambos lo hacía ver más que amistoso. Diablos, la hacía ver muy sucia.

¡Pero Hinata no era así! ¡Ella era dulce e inocente! Ella no haría esas cosas. Y definitivamente no con Sasuke. De ninguna manera.

 _¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?_ —Preguntó Kurama.

—Porque sé que ella no es así —Gritó Naruto de vuelta.

 _¿Cómo puedes suponerlo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hablaste? Y me refiero a hablarle a ella, no una charla grupal donde ella haya estado._

Naruto meditó al respecto. Y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que Kurama estaba en lo cierto.

—Pero yo pensaba que, ya sabes, yo le gustaba de esa forma, y no el teme.

 _Por supuesto que sí ¿Pero qué has hecho con eso? Solamente puedes ignorar a una chica tanto tiempo para que ella capte la indirecta._

—¿Qué indirecta? ¡No hubo ninguna indirecta!

 _Exactamente._

—Ah ¡¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso!? ¡Y no la ignoré, la invité a comer ramen el otro día!

 _Oh, cierto. La invitaste a comer mientras tenías un montón de fangirls alrededor tuyo. Estoy seguro de que eso le pareció divertidísimo._

Naruto se detuvo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kurama tenía un punto.

—Aún así, no puedo creer que pudiera haber empezado algo así con Sasuke. Quiero decir, es repugnante.

 _Quizá ella no fue la que lo empezó. Quizá él vio que estaba a su alcance e hizo algo al respecto. Por mucho que repudie a los Uchiha como regla general, no puedes negar que no saben cómo aprovecharse de una situación._

Ese podría ser el caso, pero aún así, le costaba creerlo. Pero de cualquier forma ¿No había algo entre Sasuke y Sakura? Exactamente él no tenía permitido preguntar sobre la vida privada de ellos (tenía resultados violentos por ambas partes) pero podría haber jurado que había algo.

Y una vez más, Hinata había mencionado que Sasuke la había despertado. Eso quería decir que había pasado la noche con él. Y eso podía significar muchas cosas que no quería ni imaginarse.

 _Tú sabes, esto no sería un inconveniente si ya hubieras hablado con ella._

—¿Por qué de repente te preocupas por mi vida amorosa? —Replicó Naruto refunfuñando.

 _Estoy atrapado en tu interior. Eso quiere decir que experimento todas tus experiencias también y_ — _no puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente_ — _pero no sabes cuánto odio a esas estúpidas admiradoras. Tenías a una linda chica que te amaba cuando todo mundo dio por sentado que eras un perdedor y ahora estás rodeado de harpías chillonas todo el tiempo. Tengo mis preferencias y, en este caso, sé que coinciden con las tuyas._

Naruto suspiró. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? No es como si no hubiera hablado con ella porque le fuera indiferente. Ella había sido importante para él desde los exámenes chunin y el incidente con Pain realmente le había afectado. ¿Pero cómo se supone que debía manejarlo?

—¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que decir? ¡Oh! Hola Hinata ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que casi mueres y me dijiste que me amabas?

— _¿Sí, Naruto-kun_? —Se respondió a sí mismo en un tono más agudo.

—Sí, pues, realmente nunca pensé a lo que te referías cuando lo dijiste, así que no dije nada.

— _Pero Naruto,_ _dije que te amaba. ¿Qué tan directa se supone que debo ser? ¿Estás diciéndome que pensaste que era mentira? ¿Crees que soy una mentirosa?_

—¡No! Yo sólo decía que… olvídalo. Quería decirte que no dije nada porque no estaba seguro de lo que debía responder.

 _—¿Quieres decir que entendiste lo que dije y simplemente lo ignoraste?_

Naruto suspiró, imaginando a la dulce Hinata llorando porque él no pudo decir las cosas correctamente.

—¿Lo ves? No puedo imaginar nada que salga bien.

Kurama permaneció callado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ningún consejo? ¿Sin comentarios?

 _… Esa fue la peor imitación que he escuchado._

Naruto prácticamente se desplomó.

—¡Oye! Acabo de interpretar mi pesadilla ¿y eso es todo lo que dirás? ¿De verdad ningún consejo?

 _Sí. No intentes conquistarla con tus imitaciones. No creo que ni siquiera ella piense que son lindas._

—Eres jodidamente inservible —Gruñó Naruto.

 _Claro, eso dices ahora, pero cuando una nueva diosa con tendencia a la destrucción aparezca, estarás acudiendo nuevamente a mí por ayuda._

—Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

 _Bien_ —Dijo Kurama suspirando— _No es necesario que digas algo profundo o que hagas un gran discurso. Podrías tan sólo invitarla a salir. Tan simple como eso._

El Uzumaki lo consideró. Era mejor que nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Lo cual era absolutamente nada.

Para alguien que había crecido sin familia, sin amigos, porque los adultos no querían que sus hijos jugaran con él, no tenía experiencia en el amor. Por Dios, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que significaba su confesión hasta la noche pasada que Kiba habló con él.

— _ **Flashback**_ —

Habían salido todos juntos en grupo ya que era una de esas raras ocasiones donde todo mundo estaba en la aldea en lugar de estar indispuestos por alguna misión.

Naruto se las ingeniaba como podía para mantener alejadas a sus fangirls. Todo lo que él deseaba era pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con sus amigos y tenía mujeres intentando arrastrarlo por todas direcciones.

Finalmente, creyó haber encontrado la solución: Hacer que Sakura bailara con él una canción para dos. Su fuerza y temperamento eran ahora prácticamente tan legendarios como el de Tsunade y le pareció que sería perfecta para espantar a las fangirls.

Desafortunadamente, ella no se mostró de acuerdo. En su lugar, Sakura sugirió a Hinata, pero la peliazul era por mucho demasiado linda. Claro que era muy fuerte, pero era tan dulce y tan suave al hablar que sabía que no sería suficiente para asustar a sus seguidoras. ¡Necesitaba a alguien aterrador!

Más tarde, Kiba lo había llevado aparte para hablar.

—Oye ¿Te importa si te pregunto lo que sientes por Hinata?

Naruto se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que si la amas o no.

—Por supuesto. Amo a todos mis amigos —Contestó.

Kiba notó que Naruto no estaba captando, así que intentó un enfoque distinto.

—Bien. ¿Sientes por Hinata lo que solías sentir por Sakura?

—¿Qué? No, eso sería raro. Son completamente distintas.

El Inuzuka suspiró sin darse cuenta que él era en realidad quien había malentendido.

—Bueno, en ese caso deberías decirle.

—¿Decirle qué?

—Necesitas decirle a Hinata que no la amas.

—¡Pero te acabo de decir que sí la amo!

—Sí, pero no de igual forma que ella te ama a ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo diferente?

—Mira, no voy a traicionar su confianza más de lo que ya he hecho, así que sólo diré esto: Si no sientes ninguna diferencia cuando estás con ella que cuando estás con todos los demás, necesitas decírselo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar algo más, Kiba se había marchado de vuelta con los otros.

— _ **Fin de Flashback**_ —

Después de eso, se había quedado el resto de la noche pensando en lo que Kiba le había dicho. Le tomó un largo tiempo, y algo de explicación por parte de Kurama, pero cuando Naruto finalmente se dio cuenta a lo que se había referido, muchas cosas comenzaron a encajar.

Su apoyo tímido, el ungüento medicinal, sus sonrojos y tartamudeo, su sacrificio… Todo.

O… eso pensaba. Después de lo que había presenciado esa mañana ¿Quizás había malentendido las cosas? ¿O quizá Kiba había malentendido los verdaderos sentimientos de Hinata?

¡Todo era tan confuso! Él era la clase de chico que no se iba con rodeos y pensó que debía haber una manera simple de aclarar las cosas. Por desgracia, sabía que no obtendría una respuesta directa de Sasuke.

Para su suerte, al alzar la mirada vio a Hinata dirigiéndose hacia el complejo de los Hyuga.

Rápidamente se encaminó hacia ella, ansioso de llegar al fondo de todo eso.

* * *

 **Aquí la tan esperada parte tres. ¡Guao, gracias por todos esos follows y favorites! Son un amor aquellos que siguen y disfrutan de la historia.**

 **Bueno chicos, varios de ustedes me han pedido que actualice más seguido... lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo. La espera siempre es de una semana para que en ese lapso la historia puede alcanzar un punto álgido y que más personas la lean. El propósito es alcanzar y/o superar una mayor audiencia de la esperada, y por el momento se está logrando. El éxito de la misma me hace trabajar aún más duro en la redacción y por supuesto, traducción.**

 **¡Pero lo más importante:! La autora de Friends? since when? desgraciadamente fue diagnosticada con cáncer y la historia quedó en hiatus. Por el momento se ha llegado a cierto número de capítulos en inglés, y si actualizara más rápido terminaría por acabármelos y la espera sería más prolongada Ella aseguró que no estaba dentro de sus planes abandonar la historia y muchos menos la batalla. Así que por favor les pido paciencia y si pueden, envíenle su ánimo y buenas vibras. Yo se lo haré saber. Aún no sé cuándo vaya a actualizar para sus lectores estadounidenses y de habla inglesa, pero la historia en inglés va mucho más avanzada así que habrá noticias de este fic en español para largo rato.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por los que esperan saber de mí, son la razón por la que sigo actualizando en tiempo y forma. Si tienen facebook y gustan agregarme búsquenme como Paola Chávez Urciaga, pero mándenme un mensaje primero y díganme que son seguidores de ADC.**

 **Saudos especiales a:** Akime Maxwell — .m — Hinata Hyuga -NxH — Elena — L3onn y Noelialuna. ¡Gracias por sus encantadores comentarios, los aprecio con todo mi corazón!

 **¡Nos leemos muy pronto, ya lo verán!**

 **-PaoCriss**


	4. Parte Cuatro

_Hola seguidores. Se viene otro capítulo. Gracias de verdad a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer; fantasmones, y fieles fanáticos que dan su apoyo dejando su review. (Los amo) Esta vez será la perspectiva de Hinata 6u6. Para aquellos que recién han encontrado esta historia ¡Bienvenidos! Si les has gustado los invito a dejar su opinión en la caja de comentarios. También pueden consultar el fic original de xHinaLovex en inglés y valorar la calidad de la traducción. La historia aún está en proceso, yo me encargo de traerla a nuestro bello idioma para que sea más difundida y placentera, pero si buscan el original pueden encontrarlo en mis historias favoritas como Friends? Since When?_

* * *

 _Quiero ser un chico de televisión_

 _Quiero estar en Solid Gold_

 _Quiero salir con un millonario_

 _Quiero que la gente me mire._

 _ **I Want To Be On T.V. – (Green Day Version)**_

 _ **⁂**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?**_

 _Por xHinaLovex_

 _Traducción de PaoCriss_

 ** _Capítulo Cuatro_**

* * *

Hinata no se sentía bien. El almuerzo había estado bien y estaba agradecida por la ducha y el café que Sasuke le había proporcionado, sin embargo, ella nunca se había emborrachado en realidad antes y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a manejar resacas. Pero su resaca no era lo único que la hacía sentir bastante mal, sino que empezaba a lamentarse de haber accedido a usar la ropa de Sasuke.

Al principio le había parecido lo más insignificante de sus dos males –Ese vestido había sido el peor –y ni siquiera quería pensar lo que la gente diría si la veían dirigirse a su casa ya comenzado el día vistiendo ropas que obviamente eran de la noche anterior– Había escuchado antes sobre el ''paseo de la vergüenza'' y no estaba nada interesada en participar.

Desafortunadamente, estaba empezando a reflexionar en que vestir la ropa de Sasuke iba a ser la misma cosa. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que había sido incapaz de usar un brasier con aquel vestido con el que su hermana la había chantajeado a usar la noche anterior. Así que ahora, estaba intentando hacer su camino directo a casa a medio día, cruda, mientras vestía ropa de hombre sin sostén.

La heredera del Clan se abrazó a sí misma. Se sentía realmente indecente, y para empeorar las cosas, le estaba tomando mucho llegar a su casa porque había tomado el camino menos transitado con el propósito de evitar la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Le había parecido buena idea al principio, pero mientras más tiempo seguía afuera luciendo tan indecente, mayor era su preocupación de toparse con alguien.

Empezaba a preguntarse por qué había ido con Sasuke la noche anterior en primer lugar. Tachen eso. Ella sabía el porqué. Todos sus demás amigos estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos por Naruto y todo mundo se iba con cuidado debido a eso. La trataban como si fuera frágil, como si fuera a romperse si decían las palabras equivocadas, pero quizá sus acciones de la noche anterior probaron que tenían razón.

 _– **Flashback** –_

 _Hinata había salido con sus amigos, disfrutando el tiempo con las chicas, las cuales no había visto mucho desde hacía unas semanas. Sakura había estado en una misión médica para el Señor Feudal, Tenten había estado fuera en una misión con Lee e Ino había estado absorta con su novio Sai._

 _La heredera había estado charlando con ellas e intentaba ignorar el hecho de que había un grupo de chicas rodeando a Naruto. Era muy complicado encontrarlo solo después de la cuarta guerra ninja._

 _Él aún era bastante inexperto en eso del amor y no parecía notar que sus admiradoras le coqueteaban constantemente. Y, siendo el chico lindo que él era, le costaba mucho rechazarlas debido a que no quería herir sentimientos. Desafortunadamente para ella, esto significaba que habría siempre alguien en pos de él en cualquier momento que ella quisiera acercarse._

 _Era más difícil estar cerca de él, no es como si no estuviese feliz por él, porque ella estaba encantada con que él finalmente tuviese el reconocimiento que ella siempre pensó que merecía, pero empezaba a solidarse su creencia de que él nunca había estado interesado en ella, y ahora nunca lo estaría. Después de todo, con tantas chicas para escoger ¿Por qué él querría a la que consideraba rara, miedosa y básicamente un bicho raro?_

–¡ _Oye, Sakura!_ – _Había llamado Naruto para conseguir la atención de su compañera de equipo quien estaba sentada en la barra junto con Ino, Hinata y Tenten._

 _Sakura se giró y lo saludó._

– _¿Quieres venir a bailar conmigo?_

 _Sakura miró a las chicas por tan sólo un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo y decir:_

– _No, gracias Naruto. Estuve de pie todo el día en el hospital y preferiría no hacerlo. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hinata? Ella sería una grandiosa compañera de baile._

 _Hinata se ruborizó y Sakura le guiñó el ojo discretamente._

 _Él sacudió la cabeza._

– _No, tienes que ser tú._

 _Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron._

– _¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?_

 _Naruto se detuvo y lo pensó por un momento, buscando la forma de saber qué decir. Finalmente dijo:_

– _Con Hinata no funcionaría, tienes que ser tú._

 _Hinata sintió como si el viento la noqueara. Intentó mantener un rostro altivo para las chicas quienes la veían preocupadas, pero sabía que no estaba siendo convincente._

 _La pelirosa se mostró furiosa y empezó a reprender a Naruto por decir algo tan grosero, lo cual él no parecía haberse percatado. Mientras tanto, Ino y Tenten intercambiaron miradas preocupadas e intentaron distraer a la peliazul cambiando de tema._

 _Como eso no parecía funcionar, se ofrecieron a comprarle a Hinata un par de tragos. Se mostraron sorprendidas, e incluso aún más preocupadas, cuando Hinata aceptó su oferta._

 _Una hora después, una tomada Hinata se dirigía al baño cuando vio que Kiba se llevaba a Naruto afuera._

 _Estaba preocupada. Ella sabía que Kiba había oído lo ocurrido y quería asegurarse de que no le hiciera nada malo al chico que quería. No era su culpa el no tener sentimientos por ella y no deseaba que su compañero de equipo lo golpeara por eso._

 _Así que los siguió. Cuando escuchó a Kiba preguntarle cómo se sentía con respecto a ella, se quedó de piedra. La heredera sabía que no debía escuchar a hurtadillas, pero el alcohol nublaba su juicio y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad._

 _Cuando Kiba le preguntó qué sentía por ella en comparación por lo que sentía por Sakura, Hinata contuvo el aliento. Todo terminaría ahí._

 _Su respuesta la hizo desear no haber escuchado. Claro que finalmente tenía su respuesta, pero no era así la forma en la que se quería enterar. Regresó a la barra y ordenó un par más de esas bebidas afrutadas de las que Ino siempre tenía antes de excusarse al baño otra vez y salir discretamente de ahí. No quería que nadie la siguiera._

 ** _-Fin de Flashback-_**

Después de lo ocurrido, había querido hablar con alguien. Sasuke no había salido con ellos –él no era exactamente una mariposa social- Así que sabía que estaría en casa sobrio. También sabía que no la trataría con guantes de seda ni se forzaría a sonar optimista. Él era directo, no medía sus palabras pensando que podrían herir a otros. La verdad de su vida había sido difícil, así que pensaba que los demás podían lidiar con la suya.

Si le hubiese contado a cualquiera de sus otros amigos lo que había escuchado, probablemente intentarían convencerla de que había escuchado mal o hubiese malentendido las cosas. Sasuke no moderaba sus palabras sólo para no herir sus sentimientos.

Aunque aparentemente, en lugar de la dura charla de corazón a corazón que pretendía tener con él, había aparecido ebria y musitando incoherencias fuera de lugar. Al menos Sasuke había sido lo suficientemente amable como para permitirle dormir en su sofá en vez de echarla por la puerta. Incluso la había dejado usar su ducha y tomar prestada su ropa. Él era un buen tipo.

…De acuerdo, tal vez no tan bueno, pero podía ser amistoso. Bueno, no amistoso, pero podía ser decente cuando sentía que tenía que serlo y eso era lo que importaba.

Hinata siguió caminando, manteniéndose dentro de un camino arboleado para que pudiera ocultarse rápidamente si veía a alguien.

Cuanto más se acercaba al complejo de los Hyuga, más paranoica estaba. Sólo sería cuestión de suerte el que alguien la reconociera tan pronto como estuviese en casa.

–¡Hinata! –Escuchó de repente y se paralizó. Sonaba como a Naruto.

Pero meneó la cabeza. Él nunca estaba de ese lado de la aldea. Al parecer su paranoia ahora la estaba haciendo escuchar cosas.

–¡Hinata! –Escuchó aún más alto esta vez, y el horror empezó a recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su imaginación.

* * *

 **nwn este ha sido el capítulo de la semana. Próximamente la confrontación de este par n/n Nuevamente gracias por los favoritos y follows!**

 **Les anuncio que estoy trabajando en un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack On Titan) dejando de lado las traducciones momentánemanete y enfocándome en mi propio material. Será con las respectivas parejas de Eren x Levi por si hay algún shipper de este par por aquí 7u7 son bienvenidos.**  
 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, y arriba Green Day uwu, me iré a la Ciudad de México a verlooos y la verdad estoy muy emocionada uwwwu!**

 **Los amo xmil**  
 **.**

 **-**  
 **-PaoCriss**


	5. Parte Cinco

_. Bueno aquí se podría decir que empieza lo incómodo, y se empiezan a malinterpretar las cosas. ¡Un saludo muy fuerte a todos los que me leen!_

 _._

 _._

 _Nadie es perfecto pero yo sigo siendo acusado_

 _Por carecer de facilidad de palabra,_

 _y esa es mi mejor excusa_

 _Debes correr, correr muy lejos_

 _Para encontrar lo que tú crees._

.

ღღღ

.

 _ **Jesus of Suburbia - Green Day**_

.

.

.

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde c** **uándo?**

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de PaoCriss

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Oh, no. ¿Por qué ella tenía la peor de las suertes? No sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo en toda su vida como para merecer eso. Trataba de ser buena con todos, suponía lo mejor de las personas aún tuvieran malas intenciones. Protegía a sus camaradas y seres queridos, hacía su mayor esfuerzo en proteger su aldea.

Sin embargo, estaba esa vez en que un pájaro cagó en el té medicinal de su padre mientras estaban en el jardín y había tenido miedo de decírselo antes de que el lo bebiera. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¡Tan sólo tenía 8! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a perseguirla eso?

De todas las personas que podían verla en ese estado de desastre, ¿tenía que ser él? Si de por sí, el ya pensaba que era rara, miedosa y un bicho raro. ¿Qué más podría hacer a esa opinión, viéndola toda resacosa, en ropas enormes y hecha mierda emocionalmente?

Aún así no cambiaba ese sentimiento de vergüenza y pánico. No estaba lista para ver a Naruto aún.

Pensaba que ya estaba preparada para saber que él no correspondía sus sentimientos. Desde que regresaron de la guerra, Hinata había dado por supuesto que su falta de respuesta significaba que él no la amaba y simplemente no quería herir sus sentimientos. Pensaba que estaba bien con eso.

Sin embargo, escucharlo abiertamente decir eso había sido como arrancar una costra y comprobar que la herida se había tornado peor.

Y ahora ¿No podía estar presentable cuando se vieran después de entonces? Claro que no. Digo ¿Por qué el mundo la dejaría sentirse cómoda, o –se atrevía decir–verse un poco bonita cuando viera al chico del que había estado enamorada toda su vida tras saber que él no sentía lo mismo por ella?

Necesitaba encontrar una manera de compensar ese incidente de la cagada de pájaro a su padre, así el mundo le daría un descanso. Esto simplemente no estaba bien.

Ella se quedó ahí, no queriendo abandonar el refugio de árboles para confrontarlo. Al menos de esa forma no estarían demasiado a la vista charlando en medio del camino. Sólo Kami sabía que la última cosa que ella necesitaba era que una de sus fangirls los hallara y se abriera paso a empujones interrumpiendo con cualquier conversación que tuviera que decir.

Naruto trotó hacia el lugar, inseguro del por qué tenía la sensación de que Hinata no quería verlo. Usualmente, ella se ruborizaba y sonreía tímidamente, pero ahora, parecía como alguien que acababa de ser acorralado por un peligroso ninja desertor. Sus ojos rápidamente miraban a los lados como si buscara una forma de escapar.

No podía ser el caso ¿verdad? Hinata siempre era linda con él. A pesar de que Kiba le gritara algunas veces por ocasionar que ella se desmayara –y ahora finalmente sabía por qué– Hinata nunca parecía guardarle rencor. Pero ahí estaba, ella ni siquiera lo había mirado en el departamento de Sasuke. ¿Estaría enojada?

Apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento. Tensó su quijada. Estaba más determinado que nunca en averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Hola, Hinata –Dijo deteniéndose frente a ella.

Estaba medio escondida tras un árbol y su aspecto era de incomodidad. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba incómoda por su culpa?

–Hola, Naruto-kun.

Había trabajado en su tartamudeo y lo había superado en su mayor parte, pero siempre regresaba si estaba cerca del ninja rubio.

Ahora que le había devuelto el saludo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que nuevamente era su turno para hablar, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. Había querido hablar con ella, pero realmente no había pensado bien qué iba a decirle cuando se le acercara. El rió nerviosamente y le soltó:

–Y bien, am... ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?

Naruto hizo una mueca. ¡Eso sonaba tan común! Pudo escuchar a Kurama estar de acuerdo con él, y se rascó la parte posterior de la nuca tímidamente.

No ayudaba el hecho de que Hinata lo mirara confundida. ¿Había tenido que molestarla para hablarle de su almuerzo? Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué a él debería importarle su almuerzo?

Ella no respondía, así que él corrigió su pregunta.

–Ya sabes, la pasta que preparabas para el tem –eh, digo, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal estaba?

Ahora estaba sorprendida y se devanaba los sesos intentando saber cómo es que él sabía que había comido con Sasuke. No es que fuese exactamente top secret, pero no podía recordar a nadie estando ahí cuando hablaron de eso.

El continuo silencio de ella le hizo creer a Naruto que posiblemente la había ofendido con esa última pregunta.

–Ah ¡No es que piense que pudo haber estado mala! ¡Si tú la hiciste, de seguro estaba deliciosa! ¡Eres una gran cocinera!

Y ahora ella se había ruborizado como tomate. Por Kami. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser normal cerca de él?

–G-Gracias Naruto-kun. Am, E-Estuvo bien.

Qué manera de ser una interlocutora interesante, Hinata. Tenía que hablar de algo más.

–Este… eh… ¿Te importaría si pregunto, cómo supiste que preparé pasta con Sasuke?

Genial, ahora sonaba como si lo estuviera acusando de acosarla. Como si esas cosas pasaran.

–N-No es algo malo ni nada, sólo me sorprendió –Añadió rápidamente.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

–Yo me encontraba ahí cuando le dijiste que harías eso.

Ahora era el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño. Claramente ella habría notado la presencia de Naruto en la habitación con ellos. Sin embargo, al intentar recordar el momento, su memoria estaba brumosa. Pensándolo bien, ella recordaba que Sasuke hablaba con alguien en cierto punto, pero ella no pudo verlo para saber de quién se trataba o de qué hablaban. Extraño.

El rubio notó su mirada de intento de procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Su cejas se habían fruncido ligeramente y se mordía el labio, pensativa, llamando su atención por lo amplios que eran sus labios. Ella se veía adorable.

Agitó su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de semejantes pensamientos y decidió tomar la oportunidad para preguntar más allá de la relación que sostenía Hinata con Sasuke.

–Y bueno, em, me di cuenta de que Sasuke te permite usar su ducha.

Hinata lo observó, sobresaltada en sus pensamientos y el prácticamente pudo escuchar a Kurama golpeándose la frente en su interior.

Tranquilo.

–Ahm, sí. Después de despertar esta mañana Sasuke fue lo bastante amable para dejarme usar su ducha.

Qué demonios. Nadie llamaba nunca a Sasuke amable.

Hinata vio el incrédulo rostro de Naruto y pensó que tal vez estaba insatisfecho con su respuesta. No estaba segura de qué es lo que buscaba exactamente al mencionar aquello, así que ella empezó a divagar.

–F-Fue muy generoso de su parte. Me pregunto si quizás él me dejará usarla otra vez después de nuestra próxima sesión. Han estado mucho más bruscas últimamente y una ducha caliente justo después realmente me ayuda a sentirme menos dolorida el siguiente día.

Esto no estaba pasando. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de genjutsu.

Súbitamente, hizo click en la mente de Hinata el hecho de que acababa de decir que Sasuke era muy brusco con ella y Naruto empezaba a enfadarse. Eso no estaba bien. Él iría a patearle el trasero a Sasuke.

Hinata notó la peligrosa aura que empezó a rodear a Naruto y reconoció la mirada protectora en sus ojos, sin darse cuenta que no era ni por asomo la misma razón por la que Kiba y Shino algunas veces se ponían así. Realmente se sentía algo molesta de que las personas creyeran que necesitaba protección y quería demostrar que no era así.

–¡No es que me esté quejando! No me importa si él es duro. De hecho aprecio de que no me la deje fácil. Realmente aprendí mucho desde que iniciamos.

Bueno eso detuvo su ira en crecimiento y volvió a los pensamientos de Esto _no puede_ estar pasando.

–Entonces –empezó a decir, indeciso en sí realmente quería saber la respuesta de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar– Tú y Sasuke están teniendo se-

Era como si la palabra estuviera atorada en su garganta y tosió. La estaba pasando bastante mal al imaginar a la dulce y penosa Hinata haciendo algo como eso y aún más difícil decirlo en voz alta.

–¿Sesiones? –Lo ayudó amablemente.

Él asintió.

–Pues sí, ya nos hemos reunido una o dos veces por semana durante unos meses.

Sintió como su corazón caía dentro de su estómago y comenzaba a sentirse enfermo. No tenía idea de que algo como eso le iba afectar tanto.

Hinata estaba confundida por el porqué se sorprendía tanto.

–Creí que lo sabías. Como Sasuke no suele pasar tiempo con muchas personas y tu equipo parece siempre estar al pendiente de él. Eso y otras cosas pueden ponerse muy locas. Estaba segura de que hubo un par de veces que alguien pasaba de largo y nos veía.

Ella no tenía ni idea de que le estaba provocando a Naruto una aneurisma.

Él apenas podía formar un pensamiento coherente y el consejo pervertido de Jiraiya de ''Las calladas son las mejores'' sonaba dentro de su cabeza.

Naruto apenas hablaba y Hinata imaginó que probablemente se había aburrido de la conversación y simplemente no sabía cómo excusarse sin herir sus sentimientos. Pensó que podía hacerlo ella para que él no tuviera que sentirse mal.

–Hum, probablemente deba irme. Mi hermana se preguntará dónde estoy, así que…

Esto hizo que el Uzumaki reaccionara

–¡No! –dijo– Yo…

–No pasa nada –Lo interrumpió Hinata con una dulce sonrisa que por alguna razón lo hizo sentir culpable. Era considerado de su parte fingir que no quería que ella se fuera, pero él no tenía que hacerlo por su bien.

Ella empezó a irse, pero se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta de que sería probablemente su única oportunidad de estar a solas con Naruto. Puede que él no tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia ella, pero quería asegurarse de que él supiera que aún significaba mucho para ella. Se sentía un poco más valiente después de haber hablado de su entrenamiento. Si nada más, ella estaba orgullosa de lo fuerte que se había vuelto y le dio la fuerza emocional para decir lo que necesitaba decir.

–A-Antes de irme, sólo quería decirte gracias.

–¿Eh? –Fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir.

–Podrá sonar tonto, pero tengo la convicción de que gracias a ti he madurado mucho. A veces, cuando Sasuke se pone muy brusco y no estoy segura de que pueda resistir, pienso en ti y soy capaz de seguir adelante. He comenzado a mejorar y todo es gracias a ti. Tú siempre me has inspirado, desde que era una niña pequeña y sólo quiero que sepas que siempre serás importante para mí. Sin importar nada.

Una vez dicho eso, salió a toda velocidad, no deseando que el rubio viera las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Era muy duro enfrentarlo.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil mientras la observaba irse, con sus últimas palabras resonando en sus oídos. No pudo más que pensar. _¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?_

* * *

 **Aquí el capítulo cinco! He visto que la historia incrementó mucho, las personas que leen son demasiadas, pero apenas consigo algún comentario últimamente y es inevitable fijarse en ese detalle cuando al comienzo había mucha aceptación y no sé, me entristece un poco. Pero de cualquier forma, yo seguiré actualizando los capítulos que tenga hasta que la escritora siga actualizando :'v En mi opinión este capítulo es muy interesante y gracioso. Toda un borlote de confusión y este es tan sólo el comienzo jajaja.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. A ver qué creen que es lo que pase más adelante. Pobre Naruto piensa que Hinata anda de sexosa con el sasuki-kun. Xdd pobre men pero lo merece :v nos leemos la próxima uwu**  
 **Por cierto escuchen Green Day raza.**

 **-Paola.**


	6. Parte Seis

_¡Hola! me disculpo por no haber actualizo la semana anterior. Tuve ciertos inconvenientes, pero bueno, a todos los que esperen otro capítulo, ¡Hoy traigo doble! Este es el martes número 7, por lo tanto también lo traigo. Espero sea de su agrado y si les gusta, déjenme un comentario uwu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Dame algo que necesite_

 _Satisfacción garantizada para ti_

 _¿Cuál es el precio del consuelo?_

 _Sueños de esperanza ajustados por la economía_

 **.* .¸. *'**

 _Dame algo que necesite_

 _Satisfacción garantizada_

 _Porque estoy pensando_

 _en una nueva esperanza_

 _Una que jamás había conocido_

 _._

 **Macy's Day Parade — Green Day.**

.

.

.

.

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde c** **uándo?**

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de PaoCriss

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **.**

Esto no había salido conforme a sus planes. En absoluto.

Naruto se quedó ahí, contemplando a un lloroso Inuzuka y a un más estoico Aburame, intentando averiguar cómo es que las cosas habían ido a parar así de mal.

Cuando Hinata le contó lo sucedido con Sasuke, él prontamente había ido a su entrenamiento para patearle el trasero. Iba a preguntarle al Uchiha qué demonios creía que hacía al corromper a alguien como ella y después le insertaría algo de sentido común.

En su lugar, cualquier pregunta que hizo sobre Hinata fue descaradamente ignorada y la pelea se había salido increíblemente de control. Estaba feliz de que Kakashi por fin les hubiese dado permiso de ir en serio porque de seguro estaban a punto de ocasionar un daño lo suficientemente grande como para que le costase a la villa una pequeña fortuna en reparaciones.

Aún no satisfecho, se había tropezado con los compañeros de equipo de Hinata y decidió reclutarlos para su causa. Cuando les dijo que estaba preocupado por Hinata, inmediatamente le dieron toda su atención. Él entonces les había relatado lo que había presenciado esa mañana, a la vez que el resumen de la conversación anterior con la Hyuga.

Para su sorpresa y mortificación, ninguno de sus compañeros había caído en una ira asesina al final de su historia. No había habido gritos furiosos de Kiba, ni amenazas mortales, ni siquiera el más mínimo bufido siniestro de Shino.

En vez de eso, Naruto estuvo a punto de pellizcarse a sí mismo cuando el Inuzuka comenzó a moquetear.

—Pero qu… ¿Cóm… ¡No! Ella no lo haría. ¡Nuestra dulce Hinata no haría algo como eso!

Lloraba ruidosamente y agitaba su cabeza. Aparentemente, la idea de su tierna y pequeña compañera de equipo actuando suciamente con el último de los Uchiha era demasiado para él como para manejarlo.

Para su desgracia, una mirada a Naruto le confirmó que no se trataba de ninguna broma. A consecuencia puso el rostro entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Desconcertado, Naruto miró a Shino en busca de ayuda. El usuario de insectos permanecía sereno, contemplando a su acongojado compañero.

—Es simple naturaleza, Kiba. ¿Por qué? Porque estamos en una edad en la cual la urgencia biológica a emparejarnos se vuelve fuerte.

Naruto y Kiba miraron a Shino horrorizados, pero el chico tranquilamente se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos.

—P-Pero ¡Es nuestra Hinata! ¡Ella es tan inocente! —Kiba se las arregló para salir de entre los hipidos.

—A ella le enseñaron a matar a una corta edad al igual que a nosotros. De hecho, las especies con vidas más violentas seguido se emparejan más temprano que otras. Es necesario que sea en orden para asegurar la supervivencia de las especies.

—Carajo, Shino. ¡Hinata no es una de tus insectos! ¡Es nuestra amiga! —Dijo Naruto, abrumado por la manera en que Shino estaba manejando la situación.

El usuario de insectos redirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, e inclinando un poco su cabeza, dijo:

—Sí, es nuestra amiga. Por lo tanto, si esto es algo que la hará feliz entonces intentaré darle mi apoyo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tienes problema con esto? Digo, mira a Kiba. Está teniendo prácticamente una crisis nerviosa. —Naruto gesticuló hacia el joven usualmente salvaje que volvía a poner la cabeza entre las manos. Un preocupado Akamaru había dispuesto su cabeza en su regazo y gemía en un sonido de conmiseración.

—Estoy diciendo —Respondió el chico estoico— que ella tiene mi apoyo en su decisión, sin importar que me incomode, dicha decisión.

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho Shino. Así que él estaba disgustado con la situación. Su respuesta, sin embargo, lo hizo reconsiderar su propia reacción.

Ella no había parecido infeliz esa mañana en el departamento de Sasuke. Y tampoco había parecido incómoda en ese momento que hablaron. Pero considerando su naturaleza reservada, era por seguro que el tema no era algo que quisiera discutir con él.

Alzó la mirada hacia los compañeros de Hinata para observar cómo Shino intentaba explicarle rituales de apareamiento y etimología a Kiba, quien había procedido a colocar sus manos sobre sus orejas y sacudir su cabeza con aplomo. Obviamente no quería saber nada de esas cosas. Parecía que iba enloquecer todavía más cuando el Aburame le pidió que tomara la situación de Hinata como lo que conocía de las tradiciones de apareamiento caninas.

En ese punto, Naruto decidió que sería mejor irse y retrocedió sigilosamente hasta que sintió que mantuvo la suficiente distancia para encontrar un árbol en el cual sentarse debajo y pensar.

Una vez que Kiba se hubo calmado un poco, observó al joven sentado junto a él. Conociéndolo desde tanto, podía decir que Shino estaba más preocupado de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Oye, gracias por intentar de hacerme sentir mejor —Había escuchado un montón de cosas que no quería saber, y ahora tenía un montón de imágenes mentales que probablemente nunca podría sacar de su cabeza, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo en aquel intento.

Shino asintió en agradecimiento y Kiba suspiró.

—No vi esto venir. Sinceramente creí que iba a estar sufriendo por Naruto para siempre.

Su silencioso compañero se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

—Quizá se cansó de esperar. Hinata es paciente, pero es posible que Uchiha le proporcionara algo que no podemos entender todavía. Sólo espero que ella se abra con nosotros al respecto.

Kiba escuchó el tono herido hacia el final de su declaración y notó que Shino estaba triste porque ella no había ido con ellos para hablar de eso. Para ser honesto, escuchar las noticias de Naruto había sido casi tan impactante como las noticias en sí. Por otro lado, no se sentía preparado para confrontar a Hinata aún. Aún tenía problemas con la idea de que estaba haciendo algo como eso. Era como su hermana menor y no estaba listo para eso en absoluto.

—No te preocupes, Shino. Estoy seguro que nos dirá eventualmente. Quizá sólo le preocupa nuestra reacción. Ya sabes como se preocupa por nosotros.

Los hombros de Shino parecieron relajarse un poco a la vez que aceptaba la explicación de Kiba. Ambos continuaron sus conjeturas sobre los sentimientos de Hinata y el repentino cambio, sin advertir que su conversación llegaba hasta un Naruto con oído agudo.

Escucharlos hablar sobre los sentimientos de Hinata y por cuánto tiempo lo había amado dejó a Naruto tambaleándose. Él únicamente se había dado cuenta de lo que su confesión había significado la noche anterior e incluso entonces, ella se había confesado durante la invasión de Pain. Él no había tenido idea de que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes y eso que ella los había mantenido por tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para decirle? Y ya estando en eso ¿por qué no lo traía a colación después de que no había respondido nada?

Sintiéndose agitado otra vez, decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento que él y Sasuke habían destruido anteriormente. Si aún no había sido reparado, entonces iría a desahogarse un poco.


	7. Parte Siete

La historia pertenece a xHinaLovex y los personajes a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomaré el crédito de la traducción y la selección musical x)  
 **-PaoCriss.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Has ganado**

 **¿O tal vez has perdido?**

 **De cualquier forma vas a lamer tus heridas ahora**

 **Cuando regresen a ti**

 **Cuando caigas**

 **Vas a necesitar un paracaídas**

 **O un par de zapatos para ir y marcharte**

 **Bueno, aún no es demasiado tarde**

 **Y la verdad pelear no vale la pena**

 **Nadie tiene la razón**

 **Pues bien, es tiempo de marcharse.**

 **Marcharse.**

•••

 **Walk Away — Green Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Siete**

Unas semanas más tarde, Naruto se sentó en Ichiraku Ramen comiendo su manjar favorito al lado de los miembros del equipo diez, quienes tomaban un descanso de sus típicas barbacoas. Todos estaban envueltos en una conversación cuando sintió de repente señales de dos chakras muy familiares acercándose.

Agachando la cabeza hacia fuera de la cortina para confirmarlo, rápidamente pulió su plato antes de dejar de golpe algo de dinero en la cuenta y dirigirse hacia la Hyuga y el Uchiha.

Shikamaru y Choji no parecían turbados por la abrupta salida, pero Ino se sorprendió y se inclinó para poder mirar hacia dónde iba su camarada rubio. Cuando vio exactamente a quien se dirigía corriendo, sus cejas se alzaron un poco. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke y Hinata eran amigos? Vio como Sasuke le decía algo y sus cejas prácticamente desaparecieron dentro de la raíz de su cabello cuando vio cómo él se sonrojaba ligeramente ante lo que sea que la peliazul le había dicho en respuesta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y cómo es que ella no estaba al tanto?

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Hinata continuaban caminando calle abajo, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en qué deberían comer después de su entrenamiento. El Uchiha odiaba que ella siempre quisiera dango o cosas dulces. Cuando él se había hartado de que menospreciara el sushi (Ella no era fan de los mariscos) y lo presionara en su asquerosa agenda de dulces, había dicho sarcásticamente ''Preferiría comer ramen''.

Ella permanecía en silencio antes de decidir —Para consternación de Sasuke— que el ramen sonaba bien para ella y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a Ichikaru. El Uchiha suspiró en derrota y una vez más se preguntó por qué tenía amigos tan tercos. Creía hacer un buen trabajo cuando se trataba de ser evasivo. Tenía sus ventajas poseer la reputación de ser capaz de asesinar con la mirada pero por alguna razón él aún tenía un grupo de gente que se preocupaba por él y se tomaba su tiempo en pasarlo con él.

Incluso si eso lo hacía secretamente feliz, era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Por otra parte nunca parecía terminarse esa actitud por parte de sus compañeros.

Y hablando de eso, alzó una ceja cuando vio a su amigo de naranja dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Naruto había estado pasando aún más tiempo de lo usual con él y la mayor parte de su tiempo libre resultaba coincidir con el que él pasaba con Hinata.

—Aquí viene tu novio —Le dijo a Hinata, quien frunció el ceño ante la burla.

—Te he dicho que nada pasa entre nosotros y apreciaría que dejaras de llamarlo así.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde esa conversación con Naruto cuando ella había prometido superarlo. Desafortunadamente, el mundo seguía en su contra ya que había visto a Naruto más en las últimas semanas que en todos los meses antes a esa conversación. Por alguna razón, Kiba estaba evitando o cancelando un montón de sus entrenamientos en equipo y Shino había estado ocupado trabajando con su padre en establecer una nueva colmena. Así que ella había estado entrenando más a menudo con Sasuke y Naruto empezaba a aparecer más y más en cualquier momento que ellos estaban juntos.

En lugar de distanciarse de él, como sabía que debería hacer si quería superarlo, Hinata gozaba de la atención que estaba recibiendo del Uzumaki. Había declarado en uno de sus primeros encuentros casuales que él no sabía mucho de ella y había estado esforzándose en rectificar eso preguntándole toda clase de cosas sobre su vida.  
¡Era tan difícil! Sabía que necesitaba olvidarse de él y sabía que el convivir aún más con el chico que podía lograr que todo su día fuera más brillante tan sólo por sonreírle, no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Puede que fuera una tonta, pero era una tonta enamorada y no había manera de remediarlo.

Sasuke lo había notado y aparentemente lo encontraba bastante sorprendente como para comentar algo al respecto, pero sus burlas no eran bienvenidas puesto que el rechazo que había experimentado Hinata aún era un punto muy sensible en ella.

Él se encogió de hombros ante su disgusto y dijo:

—Yo dejaré de llamarlo así cuando tú finalmente admitas que aún tienes sentimientos por él.

Irritada porque continuara presionándola, ella contraatacó.

—Sólo cuando tú hagas lo mismo por Sakura.

Sus ojos se habían abierto demasiado ante su propio atrevimiento y había apartado la mirada tímidamente, perdiéndose del ligero rubor que embargó a Sasuke a causa de sus palabras.

Desgraciadamente, dos pares de ojos azules no habían perdido detalle de dicho rubor y permitió que su imaginación volara ante lo que podría significar.

Algo turbado, aún menospreciando lo que pensaba era filtreo entre Hinata y Sasuke, Naruto los llamó, mostrando una gran sonrisa a la joven muchacha a la que se había descubierto pensando más y más cada día que pasaba.

Estaba mal ir en pos de la chica de su mejor amigo. Estaba mal y estaba en contra de todos los códigos de hermanos y sabía que debería estar avergonzado, pero simplemente no podía sentirse mal al respecto. No es como si el Uchiha se hubiese puesto a reclamarla o algo así. Naruto no le había preguntado directamente sobre su relación desde el día de su destructivo entrenamiento, pero su sutil pregunta se encontró con nada de información. Naruto sentía que si Sasuke estuviera saliendo con Hinata, o lo que sea que quisiera pretender con lo que estaban haciendo, entonces él debía decir algo, hacerle saber a la gente que ella no estaba disponible.

Porque por más que no lo establecieran, más podía permitirse vivir en la negación y esperar que ella aún tuviera sentimientos por él. Y mientras más viviera en negación y dedicara obscenas cantidades de tiempo interrumpiendo las horas que Hinata y Sasuke estaban juntos, el más aprendía sobre la hermosa chica. Y el aprender más sobre ella, más se daba cuenta que se enamoraba de ella.

Cuando él había descubierto por primera vez que ella lo amaba, había querido invitarla a salir para darle una oportunidad. Ella era siempre muy amable con él, siempre alentadora, y pensó que ella sería el tipo de persona adecuado con la que potencialmente podía salir. El hecho de que ella lo conocía y había tenido sentimientos por él mucho antes, hacía que se considerara un héroe por ponerla encima de cualquiera de sus fangirls quienes se arrojaban hacia él.

Ahora que realmente pasaba más tiempo con ella, empezaba a darse cuenta que quería invitarla a salir debido a que ahora le gustaba. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, darle regalos, hacerla sonreír y deleitarse ante sus palabras de apoyo y sus hermosos sonrojos.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Y así terminamos esta semana. Díganme que les pareció el capítulo. Oh-oh. Ahora no sólo Naruto ha malinterpretado las palabras de Hinata, ahora parece que Ino también ha notado algo completamente fuera de lugar, y eso sólo podría implicar meter a cierta persona en el escándalo... a su amiga pelirosa.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, disfruto mucho al leer sus opiniones, son bienvenidos siempre, no dejen de leer uwu**

 **-PaoCriss**


	8. Parte Ocho

La historia pertenece a xHinaLovex y los personajes a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomaré el crédito de la traducción y la selección musical x)  
 **-PaoCriss.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pon tu alma en mi muñeca**

 **Y así confiaré en ti**

 **Nos iremos de aquí como siempre lo había pensado**

 **Pero me percaté de que tú ya lo habías imaginado.**

•••

 **Do Da Da — Green Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

—Hola chicos —Saludó Naruto entusiasmado, con una de sus brillantes sonrisas que siempre lograban que las rodillas de Hinata temblaran.

—Dobe —Fue la respuesta de Sasuke. El rubio estaba por abrir su boca y decirle a Sasuke que debía ser más educado, pero el saludo de Hinata le dejó las palabras en la garganta.

—Hola, Naruto-kun —Dijo dulcemente.

—Hola —Exhaló Naruto, mientras sonreía todavía más.

Sasuke observó la fijación de ambos por unos cuantos segundos antes de rodar los ojos. Sinceramente eran unos ridículos.

—Esta conversación es fascinante, pero estoy listo para mi almuerzo —dijo, causando que sus dos compañeros apartaran la mirada del otro, ambos sin percibir el sonrojo del otro.

Eran un caso perdido. Simplemente un caso perdido.

—¿A dónde irán a comer? —Preguntó Naruto deseando unirse.

—A Ichiraku ¿gustas venir? —Contestó Hinata.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! —Respondió el Uzumaki antes de volver hacia el puesto de comida.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que había visto al rubio provenir de ahí, pensó en comentarlo, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Había alzado una ceja cuando Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y comenzó a jalarla para que estuviera junto a él. El rubio no era exactamente que digamos bueno en respetar el espacio personal, pero él no solía tocarla.

Cuando Hinata chilló sorprendida, Naruto pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó su mano como si estuviera en llamas, mirando a Sasuke nervioso por alguna razón que el Uchiha no comprendía y no tenía ganas de averiguar.

—Lamento eso. Je, me entusiasmé un poco. Ya sabes, el ramen y todo eso…

—A-Ah, descuida. Sé que no era tu intención ni nada —Dijo Hinata ligeramente triste.

Sasuke quería golpearse a sí mismo en el rostro, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo cuando las personas podían verlo. Especialmente cuando Ino los miraba tan atentamente. En serio ¿cuál era su problema?

Hinata se paró cerca de Sasuke, esperando que pudiera ocultarse detrás de él un instante para recomponerse. Naruto vio aquello y una mezcla de emociones temblaron en sus ojos antes de que se diera la vuelta y les dijera que si pensaban venir o no.

El trío caminó hasta allá con un silencio incómodo entre ellos hasta que entraron.

Cuando Naruto levantó la cortina y se inclinó para entrar, le gritó al chef del fondo.

-Oye viejo, ¡hemos venido por un poco de ramen!

Ino aún se hallaba ahí, observando al trío con atención.

—Naruto, te acabas de comer tres tazones y luego saliste corriendo —Dijo, incapaz de disipar la sospecha de que algo ocurría.

Él la miro con ligero pánico, ya que había olvidado que ella estaba ahí y había estado mientras él se hallaba comiendo.

—Naruto-kun ¿ya has comido?

—Ah, sí, pero fue hace un rato y he vuelto a tener hambre —Dijo nerviosamente.

Ino entrecerró los ojos, ahora con más sospecha.

—Naruto, eso fue hace como cinco minutos.

El Uzumaki se giró hacia ella, obsequiándole una mirada que la invitaba a callarse, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Hinata y decir:

—Uno nunca puede cansarse del ramen ¿sabes? —Rio entre dientes con incomodidad y rascó su nuca. Hinata sólo asintió de acuerdo —Todos sabían de su fascinación por el ramen— y se sentó entre él y Sasuke para ordenar su comida.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, feliz de que Hinata hubiese aceptado su excusa. Una vez más, ella parecía siempre aceptar lo que decía. Cuando otros bien podían llamarlo Baka o gritarle por decir algo, Hinata nunca lo haría. A veces incluso lo ayudaba a explicarse. El no podía evitar mirar a la dulce joven junto a él mientras pensaba en lo muy amable que siempre había sido con él.

Notó su suave y pálida piel que parecía nunca oscurecer o endurecerse, a pesar de las tantas horas que se la pasaba entrenando al aire libre cada día. Notó como su oscuro cabello relucía fuertemente un brillo índigo —Le había tenido que preguntarle a Sai el color—Notó como su frente se arrugaba levemente cuando lo volteó a ver, confundida. Oh, mierda.

—¿Tiene algo mi cara? —Le preguntó. Frotó su mejilla y miró su mano, creyendo que podía encontrar algo de tierra o algo por el estilo. Había venido directamente de entrenar después de todo, y no podía pensar en otra razón para que Naruto la observara tan fijamente como lo estaba haciendo.

—Ah, sí, sólo una pequeña mancha justo ahí —Dijo intentando cubrir sus evidentes miradas de adoración. Fingió limpiar el inexistente rastro de suciedad de su mejilla, descubriendo que se sentía tan suave como parecía.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas ya coloreadas de rosa se pintaron de un rojo profundo ante su contacto. Ella retrocedió un poco, sorprendida y el apartó al instante su mano, poniéndola en la barra junto con la otra y tamborileando sus dedos para intentar distraerse de lo que acababa de hacer.

 _Santa Mierda_ —pensó Ino observando la escena. Había estado muda un momento. Realmente deseaba que Shikamaru y Choji hubiesen estado ahí para que fueran sus testigos de que eso realmente acababa de suceder.

Nadie habló durante un minuto hasta que Teuchi dispuso tres platos enfrente de los correspondientes clientes, sonriendo ampliamente y diciéndoles que lo disfrutaran.

Eso trajo a Ino de vuelta a sus sentidos e hizo que deseara investigar un poco más.

—Así que… Hinata. ¿Qué te trae a Ichiraku?

—Oh, Sasuke-kun y yo queríamos probar algo para comer, y él sugirió ramen.

—No es cierto, Teme. ¿Querías ramen? —Naruto estaba incrédulo.

—No era mi intención. Simplemente no quería comer otra vez dango.

Hinata frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Pero si ni siquiera comiste nada ayer. Sólo te sentaste ahí mientras yo comía unos cuantos.

—Sí, bueno, tuve que olerlo mientras tu comías, así que cuenta como que sí.

Ino notaba su fluida conversación, también el hecho de que Hinata y Sasuke aparentemente fueron a comer juntos el día anterior —Lo que significaba que habían pasado tiempo juntos al menos dós días seguidos. ¡Ella debía haberse estado perdiendo de algo mientras andaba con Sai! Abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero Naruto se le adelantó:

—¿Eh? ¿por qué fueron por dangos ayer? ¡Si Hinata hizo unos bocadillos deliciosos! —Naruto se había detenido en su entrenamiento ayer —Claro que accidentalmente— y ellos estaban sentados tomando un descanso. Cuando él había preguntado por el bento que tenía Sasuke, ella había tomado otro de su mochila y se lo había dado. Él le preguntó por el de ella y Hinata sacudió la cabeza diciendo que ella comería dentro de un rato.

—Te comiste su almuerzo, Dobe.

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Me dijo que tenía el suyo.

—No, simplemente te cedió el de ella y dijo que comería después. Estaba tan hambrienta después del entrenamiento que tuve que llevarla a comer algo.

Honestamente, Sasuke no sabía por qué era tan amable.

—Hinata ¿es eso cierto? —Naruto se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Hum, sí, pero está bien. A mí no me importa.

—¡No está bien! ¡Te robé tu comida y habías entrenado tan duro! Déjame compensártelo. Te llevaré a cenar mañana.

Incluso la cocina pareció enmudecer después de su propuesta. La boca de Ino prácticamente golpeó el piso y el rostro de Hinata estaba paralizado por la impresión.

—¿La acabas de invitar a salir?

Al principio Sasuke no notó que había sido él quien había hecho esa pregunta. Tras semanas de que Naruto irrumpiera sus sesiones de entrenamiento y de que coqueteara descaradamente con Hinata, mientras sus intenciones parecían tan obvias, había estado atónito.

Naturo por otra parte, tomó la pregunta como una confirmación de que acababa de enfurecer enormemente a Sasuke. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad había invitado a Hinata a cenar en frente del tipo con el que dor – veía? ¿De su mejor amigo? Mierda.

—Eh, no, no es eso. Sólo me siento mal por comerme su almuerzo, es todo. No es como si quisiera invitarla a una cita. Ya sabes, je.

Bueno, eso no había sonado bien, pero Sasuke no lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo por fraternizar con su novia, así que Naruto pensó que había funcionado.

Fue sacado de su alivio por el sonido de un plato siendo apartado de la barra.

La cabeza de Hinata estaba gacha y su flequillo caía en frente de sus ojos. Había empujado su aún lleno tazón de ramen lejos de ella y acomodó los palillos en el borde. Colocó algo de dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la barra junto al plato antes de deslizarse del taburete.

—¿No vas a acabártelo? —Preguntó Naruto sorprendido por su repentina partida. Había esperado hablar con ella un poco más.

Sin mirarlo meneó su cabeza y declaró:

—Ya no tengo hambre. Los veré después.

Ella empezó a caminar y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que había ocurrido algo muy malo.

A pesar de no saber lo que sucedía entre sus tres amigos, Ino sabía que en realidad Hinata se había sentido lastimada. Estaba a punto de pararse para seguir a su amiga y confortarla, pero Sasuke se adelantó.

El Uchiha se puso de pie, puso algo de dinero junto a su plato también y fue tras Hinata. Ella había prometido ayudarlo con una de sus recetas, y aunque sabía que ella no estaría de humor para eso en ese momento, quería asegurarse que lo estuviera pronto. Incluso podía dejarla comer algo ya que obviamente no se sentía bien.

Ante ese pensamiento, Sasuke gruñó. Se estaba suavizando.

Naruto se quedó mirando a ambos con una mirada que a Ino le pareció, más no podía creer, de celos en sus ojos. ¿Finalmente correspondía los sentimientos de Hinata? Si ese era el caso ¿qué significaba aquel retroceder suyo? ¿Y qué estaba sucediendo entre ella y Sasuke? Demonios tenía que hablar con Sakura. Ella tendría que saber lo que sucedía con su equipo ¿cierto?

* * *

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?


	9. Parte Nueve

_Hola Lectores. Les traigo otro capítulo. Hoy actualicé muuy temprano debido a que todo el martes me la pasaré estudiando. (Maldito examen universitario) Pero en fin, mejor para los que andan por aquí a estas horas._

 _Muchas gracias por su candidez y apoyo. La historia está en una situación preocupante, esperemos a ver que pasa más adelante._

Sus reviews le dan alegría a mi espíritu. Saludos a

 **coni06, Fans, Akime Maxwell, sinedd662, Laliasd, .m** y aquellos que a pesar de no tener cuenta en Fanfiction se toman la molestia de comentarla, ¡Mil gracias de verdad!

Sin más preámbulo, las hermanas Hyuga.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Christian está llorando en el baño_

 _Y yo sólo quiero fumarme un cigarro_

 _Llegamos tan lejos y estamos tan acabados_

 _Lo tenemos escrito en toda nuestra cara_

 _Somos la última llamada y somos tan patéticos_

 _ **Murder City — Green Day.**_

 **.**

 *** .¸. ***

.

.

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde c** **uándo?**

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de PaoCriss

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

Hinata suspiraba lentamente mientras hacía el camino hasta el recinto Hyuga. Las altas y bajas emociones de esa tarde luego de una mañana entrenando le habían cobrado factura. Estaba lista para bañarse y relajarse, quizá bebería un té en el jardín cuando acabara si aún había sol. Sólo quería alejarse de todos por un momento.

No mucho después, entró a la lujosa sala de baño que usaban casi exclusivamente ella y su hermana –Una de las ventajas de ser de la rama principal de los Hyuga– Se deshizo de su ropa sucia y talló fuertemente su cuerpo, como si intentara limpiar sus emociones tanto como su piel. Tras enjuagarse de su primera ronda de jabón, volvió a hacer lo mismo sólo para ser sorprendida por el suspiro de su hermana menor.

Hanabi se hallaba sentada junto a la silla de al lado, con las cejas fruncidas con asombro poco disimulado, mientras veía con ensueño los atributos de su hermana mayor.

–Onee-chan ¿qué sentido tiene tener tan grandes senos si vas a esconderlos todo el tiempo? ¡No es justo! –Terminó de decir con una mueca, viendo su propio pecho y ansiando que su cuerpo pre-adolescente se desarrollara más rápido.

Hinata intentó cubrirse antes de darse cuenta de que era inútil. Su hermana siempre la emboscaba de esa forma cuando se bañaban al mismo tiempo. No comprendía los celos de Hanabi ya que ella se sentía incómoda con su propio cuerpo. Siempre había sido así. Los Hyuga eran altos y de cuerpos trabajados, con largas extremidades que les facilitaba un mejor alcance del Puño Suave. Ella era bastante baja; su hermana quien era cinco años menor ya había comenzado a alcanzarla.

En vez de una estructura flexible como la que tenían los miembros de su clan, tenía un cuerpo ancho. Caderas anchas y grandes pechos que le habían dificultado el aprender a pelear. Sus posturas eran siempre diferentes, sus movimientos _katas_ ***** eran poco similares a los de los otros Hyuga ya que tenía que ajustarlos a su tipo de cuerpo. Se había propuesto entrenar para lograr extra flexibilidad con el objeto de compensar lo que ella veía como una discapacidad.

No era suficiente con que no fuese tan talentosa con el estilo de pelea de los Hyuga o tan orgullosa y estoica como ellos querían que fuera, todavía tenía que tener un cuerpo diferente también, uno que se había empezado a desarrollar a muy temprana edad, que le estorbaba incluso cuando finalmente había progresado como genin en su confianza y régimen de entrenamiento.

–Hanabi, ya sabes que no me gusta que te me quedes viendo así –dijo en voz baja, volviéndose a enjuagar. Se dispuso a meterse rápidamente dentro de la bañera, echándose en el agua para sentirse menos expuesta.

Hanabi ensanchó su mala cara. Su hermana no se daba cuenta, pero era hermosa. Había heredado la apariencia de su madre, alguien que sólo era tres cuartos de Hyuga. Todo el mundo siempre había comentado lo hermosa que era su madre, y aquí estaba Hinata, tapándose con esa ridícula ropa floja cuando bien podría mostrar lo preciosa que era por dentro y por fuera.

Le entristecía que su hermana no se pudiera ver como ella la veía, pero no sentía que ese fuera el día para otra de aquellas conversaciones. En vez de eso, siguió a su hermana al agua luego de unos minutos y recargó su cabeza, dejando que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos tensados tal y como sabía que su hermana hacía.

–Y bien, escuché que has estado entrenando con Uchiha.

Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida.

–¿Dónde has oído eso?

Hanabi entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia.

–¿Qué, se supone que era un secreto o algo así?

–No, sólo tengo curiosidad –Ella y Sasuke eran personas muy reservadas. Ellos no estaban juntos a menudo por cosas que no fueran más que entrenar y aunque su entrenamiento no era a escondidas, tampoco era exactamente en un lugar muy transitado. Hinata se preguntaba de dónde Hanabi de todas las personas había obtenido esa información ya que nunca se había molestado en mencionarlo.

–Las personas hablan. Oigo cosas por toda la aldea.

–Ya veo –Dijo Hinata, sus ojos cerrándose mientras se inclinaba de nuevo en el agua.

–Escuché algunas cosas. Cosas interesantes. –Continuó Hanabi.

–¿Uh-hum? –canturreó Hinata distraída de la conversación de su hermana ya que no estaba particularmente interesada en los chismes.

–Parece que has pasado más que un poco de tiempo con el Uchiha. Sus fangirls están celosas. Andan diciendo que lo sedujiste con tu posición de Hyuga y le has prometido hijos con doujutsu.

Hinata abrió un ojo, insegura de si su hermana le estuviera diciendo la verdad o sólo intentara hacerla reaccionar.

–Eso me parece bastante absurdo, Hanabi.

–Eso dices tú, pero todo el mundo está bastante entusiasmado por la combinación de los genes Hyuga y Uchiha, y otras están muy cabreadas porque has enganchado a uno de los chicos más fuertes y sexys de la aldea. Al parecer no les importa que estuviera empeñado en destruirla hace tiempo.

Hinata murmuró de nuevo, convencida de que Hanabi había estado paseando por tiendas raras. De las dos ella era la que le gustaba ir de compras. Sin embargo, no aprobaba el tono con el que hablaba de Sasuke.

–Sasuke-kun es diferente. Ahora se interesa por Konoha.

–Muy conveniente, que después de años de entrenamiento con un traidor y su deseo de destruirnos, repentinamente cambió de parecer y venga a vivir aquí. No me malentiendas, respeto sus habilidades, pero me parece un poco sospechoso.

Hinata sonrió para sí. Su hermana menor era muy perspicaz. Sería una gran líder en el futuro.

–Comprendo tu sentir, pero a mi parecer su cambio es genuino. Además, Naruto-kun se las ingenió para hacer lo imposible.

Hanabi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Hablando de _Naruto-kun_ –Dijo en voz cantarina– ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? ¿Algún progreso?

El endurecimiento del cuerpo de su hermana fue tan repentino que causó ondas en el agua. Hanabi se arrepintió de preguntar eso al instante.

–No hay nada que deba progresar, hermana. Él y yo somos amigos y eso es todo lo que siempre seremos. Agradezco tener esa oportunidad.

La menor de las Hyuga arrugó la frente. Fuese o no su intención, Naruto había lastimado a su hermana. Hinata era amable, siempre se preocupaba por otros más que por sí misma. Salvador del mundo o no, Hanabi no iba a tolerar que nadie más le hiciera daño a su hermana.

Cambió el tema de la conversación al del entrenamiento, contándole a Hinata historias graciosas de su equipo para intentar hacerla reír y olvidar la mención del rubio.

Después de un rato, ambas se secaron y se envolvieron en sus batas, caminando juntas hacia el pasillo y se desearon las buenas noches antes de separarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hanabi se preguntó si había algo de verdad en aquellos rumores que había escuchado sobre su hermana y el Uchiha, pero su reacción hacia ellos y hacia Naruto sólo confirmaba que eran desvaríos sin fundamento de las estúpidas fangirls. Para ser honesta, había esperado que su hermana hubiera pasado página, pero dio por supuesto que ella realmente no quería a un Uchiha en la familia.

Sin embargo, podía permitir que algunos rumores llegaran a los mayores. Uno de los viejazos tendría probablemente un ataque cardíaco ante la idea de que su princesa Hyuga se acostara fuera del matrimonio con el último sobreviviente del clan rival. Y ya que era mentira, su hermana no tenía por qué estar en problemas por eso.

Hanabi sonrió con malicia, pensando en la mejor manera para que se enteraran. No podía ir directo de ella, pero estaba jodidamente claro que quería estar ahí para ver sus caras. Este complot resultaría de lo más divertido.

* * *

 **Notas/Ref**

 **Kata*:** Movimiento de lucha diseñado para inhabilitar a un oponente en combate. El Kata está relacionado a diferentes estilos de combate que provienen de Japón y Okinawa, la imagen más vista del Kata es con **el Karate** , ya que incluye combinaciones de golpes de manos, pies, bloqueos, desplazamientos, entre otros. Se realiza una serie de secuencias y movimientos preestablecidos al momento de practicar un estilo de arte marcial, pues es parte esencial del entrenamiento individual

 **Respondiendo de la mejor manera un comentario.**

Hay quienes me han dicho que les disgusta en demasía Sasuke en esta historia. ¿Qué puedo decir al respecto? Sasuke no es mi personaje favorito, pero creo que hace un papel muy interesante aquí, aunque a algunos les irrite su participación, no cabe duda de que su presencia altera los acontecimientos. ¿Y en verdad es para mal? O.o Su actitud huraña no es bien recibida para muchos, más cuando hay quienes piensan como Hanabi. Es muy conveniente de esté paseándose por ahí como si nada en la aldea cuando había cometido crímenes tan terribles.

Ahora bien, pensemos que en la historia original nunca se desarrolló esta parte. Sólo nos quedó claro que Sasuke era un aliado de Konoha finalmente y volvía a ser un Ninja de la misma, pero hizo su viajecito (La verdad no tiene mucho sentido para mí) para cumplir su penitencia emocional. Luego se quedó con Sakura (Quien sabe como) y siguió así, viajando a pesar de haberle dejado una hija. No se sabe mucho de él aún en su tiempo de adolescente cuando por fin la venganza se había desinstalado de su alma. Muchos han escrito su fic basado en este lapso de tiempo post-guerra. Todos podemos dar nuestra perspectiva de cómo se dieron las cosas con los doce de Konoha. Y si bien esto no deja de ser un fic, a mi parecer no está descabellado si lo pensamos a conciencia.

El reconocimiento de Sasuke hacia Hinata tiene sentido. Es la futura mujer de su mejor amigo. Sera la futura madre de su pupilo. Pero antes de esto, ambos perdieron a sus seres queridos protegiendo a la aldea y buscando la paz. Tenían eso en común. Sasuke es amigo de Sakura y Naruto, Ino siempre tuvo cariño por él, no tardarían en acoplarse los del equipo 10. Al final con esfuerzo y tiempo cederían los demás a su presencia en la aldea. Hinata es de la edad, es amiga de Naruto y de Sakura y todos tienen ese lazo de unión. Sasuke tarde o temprano tendría que intercambiar una que otra palabra con ella aunque aquí probablemente sí sea muy fantasioso su convivencia.

Aún así.

¿Qué es lo que nos hace darnos cuenta de si estamos enamorados de un amigo?

Cuando alguien más interviene.

Sasuke está ayudando a Naruto a darse cuenta de que él en realidad quiere a Hinata para él, pues le resulta doloroso la idea de que tenga algo con Sasuke. Y no creo que la situación fuera diferente si Hinata anduviera con Kiba, Shino o con quien sea. ¡Pero en este caso es más difícil y delicada la situación! Naruto se siente afligido porque el podría estar con Hinata y no su _mejor amigo_. Y esa situación siempre es incómoda, es súper horrible. Es cuando debes decidir a quién estarías dispuesto a perder.

Por esto mismo, Sasuke es el elemento principal, lo que hace de esto algo importante. ¿Después de todo lo que sufrió Naruto para recuperarlo, lo va a ''traicionar'' por amor? El dilema es fuerte, porque suele pasar en la vida real. A mi me pasó, yo era Sasuke, solo que en mi caso yo si estaba enamorada de mi ex-novio, que en este caso sería como Hinata. Y mi disque mejor amiga -Naruto- xd decidió mandar a la mierda nuestra amistad por un muchacho, al que yo amaba, y tuve con él una relación de dos años. Esta es mi explicación. Creo que no sólo es un malentendido cómico, también es un reflejo de nosotros como personas, de no percatarnos de lo que tenemos a nuestro lado hasta que lo perdemos. Yo no veo a Sasuke como un personaje _malo._ Creo que en realidad aquí el culpable es Naruto, y no hablo por no corresponder a tiempo, sino por no ser directo y preguntarle a Hinata si está teniendo algo con Sasuke. Así se habría estado ahorrando todo el sufrimiento.

Me explayé, pero espero ahora se entienda más lo importante que es la participación de este personaje. Pero es claro que todos tenemos diferentes gustos y hay quienes odian a Sakura, otros a Sasuke así como a Naruto o Hinata. Es cuestión de cada quien, pero espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado y no se cansen de ella.

Les mando mucho amor y una semana llena de felicidad.

 **-PaoCriss**


	10. Parte Diez

Nueva actualización de capítulo.

Gracias a monymata por su review, en el capítulo anterior no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde que se había borrado bien el nombre por cuestión de los puntos? D: ¡Gracias por comentar!

.

. Agradezco infinitamente a todas esas personas que dejaron sus comentarios, saludos a **kislev, yandere-chan, akime-maxwell** y algunos otros anónimos.

 **Aclaración:** A pesar de que en cada capítulo doy el respectivo crédito varios siguen refiriéndose a la historia como mía, y que debería cambiar ciertas cosas, etc. Sólo recordarles que los capítulos han sido escritos por la autora estadounidense **_xHinaLovex_ **mientras que yo sólo le he pedido a su vez el permiso para poder trasladar esto a nuestro hermoso idioma español, a lo que ella aprueba fervientemente.

Es de mi agrado que les guste la historia tanto como a mí, pero no es de mi autoría. Yo soy escritora, beta-reader y traductora de fics. Y el caso de este es el último.

(Pásense a mi perfil y allí encontrarán más información al respecto)

Sin más palabrería ¡A leer!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _La gente intenta acabar con nosotros_

 _Tan sólo por estar cerca de ellos_

 _Las cosas que hacen parecen horriblemente frías_

 _Espero morir antes de envejecer_

 _ **–My Generation (Green Day cover)**_

 **ღ**

.

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, Naruto había estado esperando afuera de la ventana del cuarto de Hinata. Había caminado durante un rato luego de su segunda tanda de comida, aún incómodo por la forma en que Hinata se había marchado. No parecía haber estado bien y no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de que fue por culpa de algo que había dicho.

Después de mucho pensarlo, imaginó que ella lo habría malinterpretado y que estaría pensando que él no quería pasar tiempo con ella. Cuando Sasuke quiso saber si la había invitado a salir, había entrado en pánico. Él posiblemente lo había hecho sonar como si la invitara a salir como un favor, por compensarla por haberle hurtado el almuerzo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que supiera que a él le gustaba estar con ella.

Así que, había usado sus habilidades de rastreo para localizarla en la residencia de los Hyuga. Había burlado a los guardias, no queriendo que todo el Clan entero advirtiera su presencia ya que era un asunto privado. Cuando determinó con precisión su localización, se dio cuenta que dondequiera que estuviera no había ventanas. Así que había localizado su dormitorio advirtiendo la mayor cantidad de rastros de su chakra y decidió esperar fuera de su ventana.

Cuando ella hubo regresado con el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrosadas, su cara enrojeció al darse cuenta dónde había estado. No podía decidir si era bueno o malo el que no hubiera ventanas, pero se pellizcó a sí mismo por pensar como Ero-sennin.

Alzó su mano para darle golpes a la ventana, pero se detuvo a la vez que la observaba sentarse frente a su tocador y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello. Era una operación simple, pero él la encontraba hipnotizante. Continuó observándola hasta que terminó de cepillarse y dejaba el cepillo.

Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia su vestidor, sacando algo de un cajón que no alcanzaba a ver. Sus manos fueron hacia su cintura y sus ojo se ensancharon al caer en cuenta de que estaba a punto de desabrocharse la bata. ¡Estaba a punto de quitarse la bata! Una terrible, terrible parte de él quería que sucediera, dejar que se desvistiera mientras observaba. Sin embargo, su deseo de hablar con ella ganó y notó que tenía que hacer ver su presencia antes de llegar más lejos.

Mientras Hinata empezaba a desatar el nudo del cinturón, escuchó un rápido golpeteo. Deslizó su puerta lo suficiente para poder mirar el pasillo, confundida al no ver a nadie. Pensó en activar su Byakugan para ver si alguien le estaba gastando una broma, pero apartó la idea al instante ya que las reglas en el palacio eran bastante estrictas para darle al Clan un aspecto de suma tranquilidad.

En su lugar cerró la puerta y regresó a su tarea de desatar la bata.

Antes de que pudiera aflojar el nudo, escuchó el sonido de los golpes otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba más preparada y notó que provenían de su ventana. Se acercó y a punto estuvo de gritar y caerse de espaldas al encontrarse unos brillantes ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada.

Deslizó la ventana para abrirla y en una voz muy queda dijo:

–¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estás fuera de mi ventana?

Mierda. Él debió haber preparado una respuesta para aquello. No es como si pudiera decir que la había estado esperando afuera de la ventana de su dormitorio a que terminara su baño. Eso definitivamente la espantaría. Así que decidió que era mejor una versión menos detallada de la verdad.

–Yo, ah, sólo quería hablar contigo. Parecías no sentirte bien antes, así que vine a ver como estabas.

Hinata suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que hacérselo más difícil el superarlo? Desgraciadamente, decirle que se fuera sería grosero y él no se merecía algo así. Sólo tenía que sonreír y esperar.

–Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, Naruto-kun –Le dijo reuniendo una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, al mirarlo, percibió lo que parecía como un poco de sangre bajo su nariz.

–¡Ay, no! ¿¡Estás bien!? –Preguntó preocupada, olvidándose por completo de sus propios problemas.

Naruto sólo la miró, inseguro de qué la había hecho reaccionar así.

–¡Estás sangrando! –dijo ella mientras tomaba un pañuelo de uno de sus cajones y corría de vuelta hacia la ventana, colocándolo en sus manos.

Él continuaba mirándola confundido.

–Tu nariz –dijo mientras la señalaba– Está sangrando

–¡Joder! –Exclamó Naruto mientras observaba el punto rojo en el pañuelo blanco que le había dado. Sus estúpidos pensamientos pervertidos habían hecho que le sangrara la nariz y ahora ella iba darse cuenta de que era un pervertido y que definitivamente merecía que le dieran una paliza y todo lo que quería en ese momento era disculparse.

Por otro lado, Hinata tomó su exclamación como una confirmación de estar sintiendo dolor.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a conseguir hielo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Yo... ah, debí golpearme en la nariz cuando caí al trepar por el muro de la mansión. No me di cuenta que estaba sangrando…

Podía escuchar a Kurama reírse en su mente. Hoy no era su día para evitarse problemas.

–¿Trepaste por el muro? ¿Por qué simplemente no usaste la puerta fronteriza?

Fantástico. En un intento por esconder el hecho de que había estado pensando en una Hinata desnuda, había dejado escapar que se había colado al recinto. A continuación estaba seguro de que le preguntaría cómo encontró su habitación y todo se iría cuesta abajo desde ahí.

–Sólo estaba preocupado por ti y no quería que nadie me impidiera verte.

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron de un rosa brillante y Naruto recordó lo suaves que eran cuando las tocó con anterioridad. Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos, ya que era consciente de que estaba en territorio peligroso y no había necesidad de pensar en la suavidad de su piel cuando estaba allí parada en una bata.

–Oh –Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un minuto, pues ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Al final Naruto decidió que probablemente debería decirle su verdadera razón para venir ahí. Para su desgracia, estaba tan nervioso que lo dijo atropelladamente:

–Me pareció haber herido tus sentimientos cuando dije esas cosas de ir a cenar y no quería que pensaras que no quiero pasar tiempo contigo porque realmente me gusta –pasar tiempo contigo, eso es- y me encantaría pasar aún más tiempo contigo ya sea saliendo a cenar o lo que sea y simplemente no quería que Sasuke pensara nada extraño al respecto pero luego me di cuenta que lo que dije pudo haber sonado mal y no quería herir tus sentimientos porque eres linda y creo que eres grandiosa y no quería que estuvieras triste…

Hinata lo observaba, con la boca entreabierta de asombro, y Naruto temió haber dicho algo malo de nuevo.

–Lo siento, eso fue raro. Sólo quiero que sepas que quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y realmente me gustaría llevarte a cenar. No sólo para compensarte por comerme tu comida –la cual no tenías porqué darme por cierto- Sino porque también creo que sería divertido.

Su corazón latía una milla por minuto y prácticamente podía escuchar la sangre correr por su cabeza a la vez que luchaba por mantenerse consiente. Incapaz de formar palabras en ese momento, se las arregló para asentir. Al parecer fue lo correcto porque el rostro de Naruto se desplegó en una de sus inmensas sonrisas.

–¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche? Puedo venir por ti a las 6.

Hinata sólo pudo asentir de nuevo.

–Estupendo ¡Voy a hacer que tengas la mejor cena de tu vida dattebayo! –Dijo con un ademán antes de darse cuenta de que había hablado bastante fuerte y probablemente había atraído la atención.

–Mierda, me tengo que ir pero ¿te veré mañana? –Preguntó temiendo que hubiera cambiado de opinión en los últimos segundos. Su pequeña sonrisa le confirmó lo que quería saber y su pecho se hinchó de entusiasmo.

Se apresuró para marcharse, saltando unos árboles y subiendo la pared a una velocidad impresionante.

Caminó a casa luciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pensando a dónde la llevaría mañana.

 _Pareces bastante feliz para ser alguien que tendrá una cita con la novia de su mejor amigo_ –La voz de Kurama se adentró en sus pensamientos, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

–Cállate.

 _No tengo ningún problema con eso. Tú eres el que habla de esas cosas extrañas del código de hermanos. Le gustaste primero. Y podría decir que aún le atraes. Lo que te digo es que la recuperes._

–No puedo hacerlo, ella parece ser feliz así.

 _No parecía serlo en la tarde._

–Eso es porque lo que le dije la hizo sentir mal y lo sabes.

 _Eso sólo prueba que aún puedes afectarla emocionalmente. Y no es como si tu amiguito se haya puesto a reclamarla. Si no marcas tu territorio como tuyo, entonces será sencillo que otros te lo quiten, a eso me refiero._

–Kurama no es tan fácil.

 _Hm, sólo creas inventas. Es molesto._

Con eso último Naruto fue traído devuelta al presente, justo a la puerta de su departamento. Suspiró y reflexionó lo que Kurama le acababa de decir. Era verdad que Sasuke no había hecho ninguna declaración pública sobre Hinata. Y no es como si afectase en algo el decirle a Hinata cómo se sentía. Pero él habría aceptado la decisión de Hinata si ella deseara estar con Sasuke, pero al menos tenía que sacarlo todo de su pecho. Pero nuevamente ¿qué tal si arruinaba la amistad que ellos tenían? ¿Qué tal si ella se sentía incómoda cerca de él y lo evitaba? ¿Eso no sería peor?

En su mente pasaba una y otra vez la idea de si debería decirle o no, casi hasta el punto de volverse loco. Recordó su confesión, su valiente interferencia en su batalla contra Pain y la manera confiada en la que le había abierto su corazón. ¿Era esta la razón por la que ella no decía nada desde ese entonces? ¿Tendría los mismos pensamientos que él? ¿Por qué la guerra tenía que dar inicio antes de que siquiera pudiera tener oportunidad de sopesar sus palabras? ¿Por qué no les había dado la atención incluso después de que la guerra terminara? Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo que sea que hubiera empezado con Sasuke no habría ocurrido en primer lugar.

–Maldición –Dijo en voz alta a la vez que lanzaba su rostro hacia la almohada de su cama. Podía prever que esa noche no sería del todo conciliadora.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Ya sea les gustó, no les gustó, no tengan miedo de dejarme un comentario. A mi me complace leer todo tipo de críticas y diversidad de opiniones, ayuda a contrastar el punto de vista original.**

 **En cambio también es entretenido.**

 **¡Espero hayan pasado muy feliz navidad! Gracias por leer, espero tengan linda semana y próspero año nuevo. Mucho amor...ღ**

 **–PaoCriss**


	11. Parte Once

¡Hola! Este capítulo será interesante para muchos, irrelevante para otros, pero a fin de cuentas es el inicio de otro problema.

Ya saben que siempre agradeceré infinitamente sus reviews, un saludo especial a **sinedd662, Akime Maxwell, Layonenth4** (Lo sé, creo que todos morimos de risa con el capítulo 5 xdd) **Rosii** y un anónimo que estoy tan segura que esto es lo que ha estado esperando ewe

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de autoría de la ficker estadounidense xHinaLovex. La traducción es de su servidora, PaoCriss. La canción de Green Day para la ocasión es: See You Tonight.

.

 **Friends? Since when?**

 **Por** xHinaLovex

 **Traducción de** PaoCriss

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _Quizá te vea esta noche_

 _A doquiera que la noche te lleve_

 _Quizá tú me veas también_

 _Cuando más frío haga_

 _Dejarás de verme_

 _Pero aún hay una posibilidad_

 _De que pueda caminar hasta tu puerta_

 _Quizá tu reloj está mal_

 _No te veré esta noche..._

 _ **See You Tonight**_ _ **–**_ _ **Green Day**_

 **ღ**

.

 **Capítulo Once**

 **.**

Sakura caminaba con dificultad por la puerta principal, agitada por el cansancio de las dos guardias que le habían asignado. Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando iba de camino, y estaba feliz de concluir lo que pudo haberse extendido hasta la mañana. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era una larga ducha de agua caliente y sus dulces sábanas.

Su más reciente misión había sido bastante dura. Había niños enfermos afectados en una pequeña villa. El hospital de Konoha había sido capaz de diagnosticarla basándose en los reportes, así que partió con una ya preparada medicina, pero tomó un rato más atender a los niños para su recuperación y su única ayuda era una mujer vieja que sabía lo básico, pero ya no estaba en condiciones de auxiliar, y su nieta, quien no tenía al parecer ningún interés en la medicina.

Afortunadamente, todos se habían recobrado por completo, pero el viaje era largo y estaba más que lista para irse a casa.

Una vez que Sakura logró subir la doble escalera que la llevaba a la puerta de su departamento, y hubo examinado exhaustivamente algo que para ella era importante; una buena vista de la ciudad, destrabó la puerta y entró a su departamento. El familiar aroma que la recibió la tranquilizó al instante, y aventó de una patada enérgica sus zapatos, mirando apenas donde habían ido a parar. Ya se preocuparía de eso en la mañana.

Caminó directo pasando de largo todo a su paso, ni siquiera molestándose en prender las luces en su camino. Su mente estaba puesta en esa ducha. Cerró la puerta del baño tras ella y abrió la llave del agua. Mientras esperaba a que se calentara. Se deshizo de su ropa de misión y las amontonó en una esquina, otra cosa por la que se preocuparía más tarde.

Finalmente se introdujo en la ducha y casi cayó de rodillas por el alivio de sentir el agua tibia llevándose lejos la suciedad y relajando sus cansados músculos. Después de unos minutos disfrutando de la calidez, se estiró para alcanzar su shampoo cuando escuchó un chasquido.

—¿Sakura, te encuentras aquí?

A media tarea, Sakura resbaló y gritó antes de incorporarse y preparar chakra en su puño para atacar.

—¡Lo siento, Lo siento! ¡No quise asustarte! —Volvió a decir la voz, y Sakura soltó el chakra reunido mandándolo de vuelta a su cuerpo, ya reconociendo al intruso.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Ino!? ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién más? Más importante ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, ah, sí. Bueno había algo que quería preguntarte y sabía que lo estipulado era que llegarías esta noche, pero no sabía a qué hora. Usé mi llave y debí haberme quedado dormida en el sillón. Me despertó el sonido de la regadera.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, arrepintiéndose un momento por haberle dado a Ino una llave de repuesto de su apartamento. Ella siempre era lo bastante amable como para regar sus plantas y mantener desempolvados los muebles cuando estaba ausente largas misiones, pero una que otra vez sobrepasaba los límites.

—Así que ¿tienes un segundo? —Oyó que decía Ino luego de un momento.

—¿No puedes esperar unos minutos? Estoy desnuda por aquí.

—¡Ah, nada que no haya visto antes!

—¡Eso es en los baños públicos, Ino! Casi puedes esperar que alguien te vea. ¡Si esperaba que me vieran en mi casa entonces tendría una maldita ventana en lugar de una puerta en mi baño!

—De cualquier forma no puedo ver nada. La cortina de tu baño es bastante gruesa.

-¡Ese no es el punto! Acabo de regresar de una larga misión y sólo quiero ducharme e irme a la cama. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

—Creo… —Contestó Ino dubitativa. La verdad ya no podía esperar más. —Es sobre tus compañeros. Vi algo muy extraño en la tarde, así que estuve husmeando por la aldea, y escuché cosas muy locas. Sobre todo cosas de Sasuke.

Ino escuchó un repiqueteo en el piso de la bañera junto con una maldición en voz baja y lo tomó como una invitación para continuar.

—Sé que Hinata y Sasuke almorzaron juntos después de entrenar dos días seguidos. Y descubrí que han pasado un montón de tiempo juntos. Incluso una persona dijo que su amiga escuchó a alguna fangirl decir que vio a Hinata tocando la puerta de Sasuke ya entrada la noche una vez, toda arreglada, y que no se marchó hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura sacó su cabeza de detrás de la cortina e Ino se sintió culpable por ser tan insistente cuando vio las ojeras de su amiga.

—Dame un segundo y acabo. Prepara algo de té y saldré lo más pronto posible.

-Sip —Exclamó la rubia con entusiasmo y salió dando brincos de la habitación. Se aseguró de preparar el té favorito de Sakura y hacerlo justo como le gustaba. Era lo menos que podía hacer. También dispuso las galletas que había traído. Quizá eso ayudaría.

En sólo unos minutos, Sakura estaba sentada a la mesa con su pijama, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, e Ino sirvió el té dentro de las dos tazas frente a ellas.

—Y bueno. ¿Qué es todo este asunto sobre Sasuke y Hinata? —Preguntó Sakura, yendo directo al punto. Ino le acercó a su amiga el plato con galletas, quien puso los ojos en blanco, pero tomó una y la mantuvo en su boca. Las raciones no eran muy ricas, pero cuando viajaba con prisa era mejor que tener que detenerse para cocinar. Las galletas de Ino eran el cielo en comparación. Estaban deliciosas como para comenzar. Se preguntó si su rubia amiga había aprendido la receta sólo para usarla en sobornar gente para obtener chismes.

Ino narró la historia de todo lo que había visto esa tarde, como también lo que había escuchado después por la aldea. Sakura continuó comiendo galletas, mojándolas con el té que Ino seguía llenando hasta que la tetera se vació.

Cuando eso pasó, Ino había terminado su historia.

—Así que ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Pensé que si alguien sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, esa serías tú.

—En verdad, no tengo idea —Dijo agitando su cabeza— He estado fuera durante un mes en esa misión y lo último que recuerdo fue la noche en el club de baile, y Sasuke ni siquiera estaba ahí. En ese momento era demasiado obvio que Hinata seguía teniendo fuertes sentimientos hacia Naruto

—Es verdad —Dijo Ino, acomodándose en su asiento. Estaba ligeramente decepcionada, pero tampoco había esperado abundante información. Había medio olvidado lo mucho que Sakura había estado fuera.

—Por lo que pude ver hoy, aún parecía como si Hinata tuviera sentimientos por Naruto. Definitivamente estaba herida cuando Naruto dijo que él nunca la invitaría a una cita. Pero ella y Sasuke parecían muy cómodos juntos. Me refiero a muy _cómodos._ Yo nunca describiría a Sasuke estando _cómodo_ con alguien. Incluso fue tras ella cuando se marchó. No tengo idea de qué hablaban, pero definitivamente Naruto los veía con celos.

—Así que ¿Crees que Naruto tiene idea de lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Sakura. Así que Sasuke había estado conviviendo con ella durante meses ya, y él aún no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar al respecto. Sabía que Sasuke le hablaba a ella y a Naruto más que a la mayoría de la gente, pero eso no decía nada. No tenía idea que él y Hinata siquiera hablaban con regularidad. Sólo los había visto saludarse con la cabeza o haber compartido un educado saludo cuando coincidían sus caminos en la calle. Pero si Naruto sabía algo, estaba segura que sería capaz de sacarle la verdad.

—¿Puede ser? No estoy segura. Me pareció ver que al menos sospecha algo, pero no podría afirmarlo porque aunque él pensara que hay algo entre ellos, es bastante obvio que ella aún posee fuertes sentimientos por él. Me es muy difícil creer que ella salga con Sasuke mientras se siente así por Naruto. Especialmente ya que ella sabe de tus sentimientos por Sasuke. Pero simplemente no puedo resolver esto. Hay mucha cháchara como para que _nada_ esté sucediendo.

Sakura se recargó y masajeó sus sienes. Esto no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sólo deseaba dormir, hacer su reporte, luego dormir todavía más antes de comenzar su turno en el hospital al día siguiente. Pero esto no era algo que simplemente podía ignorar. ¡Realmente le había parecido que ella y Sasuke habían progresado! Incluso si no sucedía nada romántico entre él y Hinata, uno creería que al menos él habría mencionado su amistad con ella, de forma casual.

—Creo que deberíamos espiarlos. —Saltó Ino. Los ojos relucientes de emoción y malicia.

—Ino, no somos niñas.

—Lo sé ¡Somos shinobi! ¡Es nuestro trabajo espiar!

—No para obtener chismes. ¡Nos pagan para espiar peligrosos criminales, no a nuestros amigos!

—Tómalo como un entrenamiento. Sasuke y Hinata posiblemente son de las personas más difíciles de espiar ¿verdad?

—No puedes disfrazar esto para hacerlo ver como algo que no sea escandaloso, Ino.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un _humph_ , lleno de insatisfacción.

—Está bien, vayamos a ver que encontramos por nuestra cuenta y luego podríamos intentar averiguar qué es lo que sabe Naruto.

Ino se animó nuevamente, haciendo un puño con su mano y alzándolo en triunfo. Empezó a levantarse de un brinco para abrazar a su mejor amiga, pero ahora que se había disipado su emoción, pudo ver lo exhausta que estaba Sakura. Optó por ayudarla a ponerse de pie y la condujo a su habitación donde la arropó. Ino lavó los platos en el fregadero, no queriendo dejárselos a Sakura para cuando se despertara, y se hizo una nota mental de traer algo de desayuno en la mañana para ambas. Estaba segura de que iba a ser un día muy agitado.

* * *

 **¡Por fin apareció Sakura!**

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **Dejen su santo comentario ewe**

 **Nos leemos la próxima 7u7**

 **-PaoCriss**


	12. Parte Doce

**Great news. We are back.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?**

.

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de Paola C:

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino llegó a la puerta de Sakura mucho más temprano de lo que a la pelirosa le hubiese gustado, pero le había traído dos tazas de su café favorito y unos deliciosos pastelitos para que así pudiera mejorar su ánimo. Eso, y que sabía que esperar hasta el medio-día debió haber sido una tarea especialmente difícil para ella, considerando lo muy nerviosa que estaba por toda esa situación. La rubia despertaba temprano por naturaleza, así que el hecho de que se hubiera mantenido apartada hasta pasadas de las diez, era un milagro que solo podía explicarse a su gran amistad.

Aún no lo bastante despierta como para hablar –la médica era todo lo contrario a una persona madrugadora- Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el pijama mientras Ino se las arreglaba en la cocina. Sin saber muy bien lo que debería usar para completar sus objetivos del día, se puso un top rosado tenue y pantalones capri color khaki. Le dio una pasada a sus rosados cabellos, y regresó a la cocina, donde se sentó a la mesa con un bostezo.

Tomando la primera taza de café, le dio un sorbo, saboreando el sabor del líquido mientras se deslizaba por su garganta y calentaba su estómago. Tras unos tragos más, observó a Ino, quien estaba trayendo un plato lleno de fruta que recién había terminado de cortar. Notando su revelador atuendo púrpura, ladeó su cabeza de manera inquisitiva.

—Ino, ¿no se supone que hoy íbamos a espiar? ¿No te parece que eso es muy llamativo?

Ino lanzó su largo cabello con estilo sobre su hombro y se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que si lucía algo por debajo de mi fabuloso ser, se vería sospechoso ¿no? Además, soy una recolectora de información de largo alcance, especialista en el campo. Estaremos bien.

Sakura curvó sus labios ante la actitud enérgica de su mejor amiga. Era la confianza y amabilidad de Ino lo que la había cautivado cuando eran niñas, y aunque había madurado, ella seguía siendo la misma persona que le importaba.

—Pues bien, ya que le has dado demasiadas vueltas a esto, ¿por qué no me dices lo que has estado planeando?

Los ojos azules relucieron y Sakura tomó otro gran sorbo de café, preparándose para lo que vendría. Mientras la cafeína comenzaba a hacer efecto, se reclinó para escuchar, comiendo un pastelillo en el acto.

—Bueno, basándome en lo que escuché ayer, sonaba como si Hinata y Sasuke hubieran estado entrenando justo antes o cerca de la hora del almuerzo, por el último par de días, así que, primero lo primero. Opino que observemos todo lo que podamos de su entrenamiento y ver si podemos sacar algo de ahí. Después, consideré que también podríamos topárnoslos ''accidentalmente'' o quizá encontrar a Naruto, dependiendo de cómo vayan yendo las cosas. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura asintió con cautelo. El plan era simple, pero no era como si estuviesen en una situación de vida o muerte. Era adaptable y debería de funcionar. Tan sólo veía una falla mayor.

—Por mí está bien, pero ¿cómo esperas que los estemos mirando sin que lo noten? Lo más seguro es que Hinata estará usando su Byakugan, y su alcance es bastante elevado ya. ¿Cómo se supone que nos acerquemos lo suficiente como para oír o ver algo sin que nos vea? No es como si podamos irrumpir y decirles que queremos mirar porque claramente si esto es un secreto no revelarán nada si saben que estamos ahí.

—Buen punto. Yo, ah… en realidad ya había pensado en eso. Es una cosita en la que he estado trabajando.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, sospechando al instante del tono nervioso de Ino.

—¿Qué pretendes, Ino?

—Oh, ¡No es nada descabellado! Simplemente pensé que sería una buena oportunidad de probar un nuevo jutsu que he estado desarrollando. Pensé que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro y así —Rio y apartó la mirada rápidamente mientras se metía un trozo de fruta en la boca.

—Ino, tienes que decirme de qué se trata. No voy a acceder hasta que lo hagas. Solía dejar que experimentaras en mí cuando éramos niñas sólo por complacerte, ¡pero no después de esa última vez! ¡Estuve desmayándome de forma arbitraria durante una semana después de eso! ¡Me caí en esa carreta llena de bayas y tuve que pagar por los daños, y después me desmayé luego de que mi madre me pidiera limpiar la cocina y pensó que simplemente estaba holgazaneando y tomando la siesta y me castigó por un mes! O me dices, o puedes olvidarte de ello.

La rubio frunció los labios, viéndose atrapada. Podía pasar por encima de casi todo el mundo, pero jamás podría mentirle a Sakura. Aunque ella suponía que era algo bueno. Mentirle a tus seres queridos no era un buen hábito para tomar en práctica, incluso para un shinobi.

—Bueno, he estado trabajando en proyectar mi mente junto con la de otra persona. Hago demasiada recavación de inteligencia, y siempre tengo que transmitir lo que veo a Shikamaru, pero siempre está preguntándome cosas de las que no presto atención, así que pensé que sería...

—¿No es peligroso? ¿No intentó tu clan hacer algo como eso anteriormente? ¿No hubo por ahí un gran escándalo porque un Yamanaka intentó hacer eso con su compañero y no pudieron desconectarse, y después entraron en una gran pelea cuando uno de ellos descubrió a través de la conexión que su esposa había estado engañándolo con ese compañero? Y en otro tiempo que volvieron a intentarlo, cambiaron arbitrariamente de cuerpo durante dos meses antes de que tu abuelo fuera capaz de separarlos. He leído todos los reportes médicos.

—Sí —Ino asintió ansiosamente, inclinándose en su asiento con emoción— Pero creo que realmente he descubierto algo. Estudié las notas de esos casos y creo saber qué es lo que hicieron mal.

—Sí, pero ¿ya lo habías hecho antes?

—Ahm, no realmente, pero ¿qué mejor persona para probarlo que tú? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?

—Ino, acabo de decirte dos posibles resultados horribles. ¿Te das cuenta que si permanecemos conectadas no podrás hacer nada asqueroso con Sai? Me rehúso a estar ahí para verlo. Ya es bastante malo escucharte hablar sobre él de ese modo.

Sakura se estremeció al pensarlo. Ella quería a su compañero, y estaba encantada con que Ino fuese feliz, pero ella nunca dejaba de hablar de su primer encuentro y misión juntos. Y él aún decía un montón de cosas perturbadoras.

Ino lo consideró un momento, antes de declarar:

—Bien, si estoy arriesgando mi privacidad y afecto hacia mi chico, entonces sabrás que me siento segura al respecto ¿cierto?

—Y, si comienzo a desmayarme de la nada otra vez, ¿tú serás la que le explique a Tsunade que has experimentado en mí, y por eso su médica al mando es incapaz de trabajar en emergencia y trauma hasta que consigas que vuelva a la normalidad?

La rubia comenzó a sudar al pensar en ello y Sakura finalmente supo que por fin entendía los riesgos.

—Pues entonces —Dijo la pelirosa mientras se terminaba los últimos rastros de café— ¡Empecemos con el espectáculo!

* * *

Casi media hora después, Ino y Sakura habían decidido que el posible campo de entrenamiento se hallaba en dirección a dónde Ino había visto a Sasuke y Hinata caminando el día anterior y también en los terrenos donde Sakura sabía que Sasuke prefería practicar. El chico era todo un hombre de hábitos, entonces hilvanar las cosas no era particularmente difícil asumiendo que no había cambiado sus modos para ocultar su entrenamiento con la Hyuga. Era una fuerte suposición, pero considerando que Sasuke había dejado de comer en un restaurante en particular sólo porque habían cambiado el aderezo en su platillo preferido, estaba bastante segura de que él seguiría frecuentando uno de sus sitios habituales. Y si no, entonces el mismo hecho ya decía mucho y sería el punto en el que acorralarían a Naruto y le sacarían todo lo que sabía.

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí —Dijo Ino mientras llegaban a un área particularmente boscosa— Está lo suficientemente lejos como para que que el rango usual de entrenamiento de Hinata nos detecte, incluso si decide ir un poco más allá, y, nuestros cuerpos estarán escondidos. No me preocupa si alguien nos pregunta que rayos estamos haciendo porque siempre podemos decir que probamos un nuevo jutsu, pero no tenemos a nadie que vigile nuestros cuerpos para asegurarnos de que nadie haga algo raro. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—¿Segura que estamos lo suficientemente lejos? El alcance de Hinata definitivamente sobrepasa esto.

—Sí, pero ella no lo hace a menos que se centre en practicar su distancia, y cuando lo hace sale de la aldea para no invadir la privacidad de los demás. Conseguí el alcance de su visión gracias a Kiba y confío en él.

Sakura miró a su amiga sospechosamente.

—¿No te paseaste por su mente, verdad?

Ino pareció ofendida.

—¡Pero claro que no! ¡No puedo creer que me acuses de algo así! ¿Qué he hecho para hacerte creer que haría algo como eso?

Sakura abrió la boca y alzó la mano para empezar a contar todas las veces que Ino había usado la transferencia de mente sólo para obtener chismes, pero Ino la detuvo.

—Está bien, está bien. No he hecho eso en al menos un par de semanas, así que tranquilízate. Además, Kiba es un chico fuerte, pero es como un perro cachondo. Así que, sacarle información a él no es tarea difícil si no se trata de algo clasificado. Sólo mostré un poco de escote y lo fui acercando al entablar conversación.

—¿Qué diría Sai si se entera?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Es una táctica shinobi perfectamente legítima. Y además, si se pone celoso entonces se pondría más posesivo, y un Sai posesivo es un apasio-

—¿Sabes qué? Me arrepiento de preguntar—Dijo Sakura, levantando su mano para detener a su amiga. Asco, asco. asco.

—Pff. Tienes que empezar a tener un poco de eso, así apreciarías más mis historias.

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué esto no es en parte por mi estancada vida amorosa? Ya sabes, ¿para descubrir si el chico que he amado durante años está en realidad viendo a alguien más?

Los ojos azules se ensancharon y después se suavizaron. Ino estaba tan entusiasmada con lo de su nuevo jutsu que no había reconocido la máscara valiente de Sakura por lo que se pudieran encontrar. Puso una mano en los brazos de su amiga.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Y lo que sea que podamos encontrar hoy, yo estaré ahí para ti. Si necesitamos recurrir a un día de spa y una noche de películas con alcohol, podemos hacerlo. O puedo engalanarte para que vayas y lo seduzcas. Lo que sea, ¡sabes que estaré contigo!

Sakura le sonrió a su mejor amiga.

—Okay. Entonces, creo que deberías apresurarte y hacer lo tuyo antes de que me de cuenta de la terrible idea que es y cambie de opinión.

—¡Yosh! —Gritó Ino, lanzando el puño al aire. —Sólo necesito tocar tu frente. No será difícil considerando lo enorme que es—La rubia sacó la lengua y Sakura meditó.

—Así no es como la gente dejará que experimentes con ella, puerca.

Ino se encogió de hombros y luego su rostro se puso serio. Tomó aire profundamente e hizo unos lentos, cuidadosos sellos de manos antes de tocar la frente de Sakura.

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **¡Hola de vuelta! Como verán, la historia continua, y es que, ¡hay excelentes noticias! xHinaLovex ha dado batalla dura contra el cáncer y ha regresado a su pasión: escribir. El gran hiatus se debió en parte a todas las cuestiones médicas a las que estuvo sometida y sobretodo por priorizar su vida personal, lo cual es perfectamente entendible. Es digno de admirar como a pesar de todo, ella se mantiene activa y no va a dar vuelta atrás en terminar sus historias. Estaré actualizando nuevo capítulo como hacia antes mientras espero la actualización original, espero que aún recuerden esta historia y no se la pierdan.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **-Pao C:**


	13. Parte Trece

**¡Bienvenidos otra vez!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?**

.

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de Paola C:

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto paseó por las calles de Konoha con un destino en particular en mente y portando unas cuantas prendas nuevas encima.

Hasta que no vio su closet esa mañana, Naruto no había caído en cuenta que su ropa únicamente consistía o en conjuntos shinobis o en prendas deportivas. Tenía exactamente un par de jeans que había comprado hacía tanto tiempo que a decir verdad, no estaba seguro en que ahora pudiera entrar en ellos. En Konoha, los ninjas vestían su conjunto shinobi gran parte del tiempo. Podías ser llamado a la acción en cualquier momento, e incluso el más común de los shinobis usualmente llevaba escondidos un kunai o dos a todas horas.

Si no era en su típica vestimenta deportiva, se ponía alguna clase de pants y camiseta holgada o sudadera dependiendo del clima. Entrenaba a su antojo cuando se sentía particularmente aburrido o lleno de energía y se vestía de acuerdo a esas ocasiones. Además, él y sus amigos nunca hacían nada ostentoso, así que eso no había sido un problema hasta ahora.

Fue sólo cuando Kurama empezó a molestarlo con conquistar a Hinata al avergonarla usando pantalones deportivos en un restaurante elegante que Naruto cayó en cuenta que en realidad no tenía nada lindo que ponerse. Ni sabía lo que debería conseguir. Afortunadamente, recordaba la tienda dode había comprado sus jeans y se dirigió ahí, recordando lo muy atentos que habían sido con él incluso antes de convertirse en el héroe de la aldea.

Naruto agradecía que el lugar continuara en pie (muchos otros no se habían molestado en abrir o no habían sido capaces de hacerlo tras la guerra contra Pain) la mujer mayor que dirigía el lugar había sido más que útil a la hora de guiarlo en el proceso. Se había percatado de su mirada abrumada al estar frente a tantas opciones y le dijo que los pantalones negros y las camisas de vestir eran una combinación perfecta. Sonriendo con alivio, dejó que se hiciera cargo de su medida mientras buscaba algunos pantalones negros de su talla. El rubio había escogido una camisa naranja (su color de la suerte) para acompañarlos.

Con la que había esperado fuera la parte más penosa del día terminada, el joven héroe decidió que su siguiente parada sería la tienda de flores de los Yamanaka. Estaba bastante seguro que debía llevarle a Hinata un ramo de flores. Sabía por un hecho que le gustaban ya que había mencionado las flores prensadas durante una de sus sesiones recientes de entrenamiento y las flores eran algo que los chicos le daban a las chicas que les interesaban ¿no?

Estaba convencido de que había escuchado a Sai decir que había visto a muchos chicos yendo a comprar flores para su persona especial cuando pasaba el tiempo en la tienda de la familia de Ino durante sus turnos.

Es cierto que Sai usualmente decía que lo hacían por compensar algo, pero estaba seguro de que Hinata no asumiría que había hecho algo malo. Probablemente. A menos que tener una cita y planear confesártele a la novia de tu mejor amigo contara. Mierda. Quizá debería comprarle unas flores a Sasuke también.

No, eso sólo lo cabrearía aún más.

Naruto esperaba que se hubiera ganado suficientes vibras positivas en la vida como para cancelar lo que pensaba y que el mundo se las arreglara para que Ino estuviera en cualquier otra parte esa mañana. No sería capaz de sobrevivir a sus preguntas y no quería que nada le arruinara su noche, especialmente rumores esparciéndose y llegando hasta cierto peligroso individuo de que estaba saliendo con su chica.

El Uzumaki liberó un suspiró de alivio cuando entró a la tienda y vio a la madre de Ino detrás del mostrador. Revisó algunos arreglos, intentando decidir cuál sería la mejor.

Las rosas eran demasiado cliché. Los claveles parecían demasiado baratos, los lirios muy pretenciosos...

Caminó dejando atrás varias las flores, incapaz de nombrar la mayoría, pero nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Y entonces vio los irises. Su color era vibrante y eran preciosos mientras que aún se veían bastante naturales. Y si mal no recordaba, Ino le había dicho una vez que eran símbolo de realeza. Hinata era básicamente lo más cercano a una princesa en Konoha.

Por desgracia, ese último pensamiento lo puso a sudar. Estaba planeando conquistar el corazón de una princesa. O recuperarlo, más bien, pero aún así. Definitivamente le gustaba complicarse las cosas. Ser la paria de la villa a aspirar ser Hokage. Partir de jamás haber tenido una cita, a cortejar una princesa.

Ir en grande o no hacer nada —Ése era Naruto Uzumaki, y el jamás retrocedía, así que eligió las flores y las llevo al mostrador para pagar y que se las envolvieran, no quería que se marchitaran en las horas que faltaban para la cita.

—Ah, Naruto. ¿Cómo estás, querido? Hace tiempo que no te veo.

—Estoy muy bien, Sra Yamanaka. ¿Qué hay de usted? —Respondió Naruto, frotando su nuca, avergonzado. La mamá de Ino era agradable, pero sabía que de algún lado Ino tuvo que haber sacado su cotilleo, aunque por la forma en que su padre creaba alboroto con el de Shikamaru y Choji, bien pudo haber sido él. De cualquier manera, tenía que irse con cuidado.

—Oh, pues me las arreglo muy bien, ya sabes cómo es. ¡Te ves tan grande! parecía ayer cuando tomaban los exámenes chuunin, recién salidos de la academia y ahora se van a salvar al mundo. Hace que una madre se empiece a sentir vieja.

—He... no es gran cosa, en serio —Naruto dijo con incomodidad. Nunca sabía que decir en ese tipo de situaciones.

—¡Oh, no seas modesto! Lo has hecho muy bien. ¡Y veo que has escogido unas flores encantadoras! ¿Puedo preguntar para quién son?

Un inhabitual sonrojo empezó a trepar por las mejillas del rubio y sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. ¡No podía decirle a la madre de Ino que eran para Hinata!

—¡Oh! Ah,,, heh, para nadie en particular. Sólo pensé que iluminarían mi viejo y empolvado departamento, ya sabe.

Ella le dio una mirada que mostraba no creer ni una sola palabra ni por un segundo y comenzó a sudar.

—Ya veo. Bueno, espero que no te las quedes sólo para ti. Quizá puedas invitar a alguien más para que las vea. Vendemos un montón de estas flores a los Hyuga en particular.

—Er, sí. Puede que deba hacer eso. —¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso ella sabía? ¿O era verdad que a los Hyuga les gustaba ese tipo de flor? De serlo, estaba bien porque significaría que a Hinata también, pero no tenía claro si le decía la verdad o se burlaba de él.

Afortunadamente, había terminado de envolverlas y se las entregaba mientras le decía su total. Naruto colocó su bolsa con la ropa en el mostrador para sacar algo de dinero de su monedero de sapo, pero rápidamente la puso en el suelo cuando vio que la mamá de Ino se le quedaba viendo. Extrajo las monedas y las contó, entregando la cantidad correcta, y recogió sus cosas para marcharse apresuradamente. Se despidió con el brazo que sujetaba las flores y se encaminó a la puerta, gritando un gracias mientras cruzaba la tienda.

—Cuando quieras —La Sra Yamanaka respondió contenta— ¡Disfruta tu cita!

Naruto casi tropezó y cayó ante eso último, pero sabía que no debía voltear y proporcionarle a la madre de Ino más información de la que ella ya había adivinado. Se precipitó a la puerta y a la calle, listo para irse a casa antes de que alguien más pudiera darse cuenta de lo que se proponía a hacer.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus anteriores reviews! Me sorprendió que muchos comentaran y siguieran recordando esta historia, como siempre, gracias por su apoyo valen miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil. ¿Que va a pasar ahora que la mamá de Ino se enteró de la cita de Naruto? ewe**

 **¿Aún quedarán chicos como Naruto? :'v**

 **No dejen de leer!**

 **-Pao C:**


	14. Parte Catorce

.

.

.

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde Cuándo?**

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de PaoC;

.

.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la visión de Sakura volvió en sí, se encontraba de repente saltando por la tierra del bosque. El paisaje pasando a través de ella estaba sólo a unos cuantos centímetros y todo parecía inmenso. Era una sensación extraña y no estaba segura de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, pero se imaginaba a sí misma sintiéndose un tanto mareada.

Afortunadamente, no les tomó mucho llegar a la zona de entrenamiento y trepar un árbol para obtener un buen vistazo de lo que sucedía justo abajo.

Sakura sintió una mezcla de alivio y disconformidad cuando vio a Sasuke y Hinata ocupando el campo de entrenamiento. Se alegraba de no haberse equivocado en pensar que estarían ahí, pero verlos juntos era una experiencia rara. No sucedía nada escandaloso, estaban luchando, pero ser testigo de que estaban, en realidad, pasando tiempo juntos la hacía sentirse intranquila.

Probablemente era estúpido, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que esos dos se hablaran mucho. Claro que, todos habían estado en la misma clase en la academia y habían vivido juntos los primeros exámenes chuunin, pero la pelirrosa pensaba que a lo mucho habían intercambiado un par de cumplidos en las veces que estaban los doce reunidos.

Tan sólo era que Sasuke jamás había pasado tanto tiempo con ninguna otra chica más que con ella misma y con Karin, y eso se debía en gran medida a que habían sido compañeros de equipo. Cuando comenzó a reunirse ocasionalmente con ella para almorzar o dar un paseo fuera del entrenamiento, había pensado que eso era especial. Pero quizá era demasiado iluso pensar eso de su parte.

Se sentó ahí a observar lo que ocurría debajo con su corazón y mente alterados.

Sasuke corrió hacia Hinata, con un kunai en cada mano, los cuales Hinata desvió cuando ella usó el suyo propio y su puño suave. Se las arregló para presionar uno de sus puntos de chakra lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarlo a soltar una de las armas, pero no lo bastante como para dejar su brazo inutilizado. Maldijo a la vez que él retrocedía un momento, lanzándole el segundo kunai con exactitud precisa y acercándose a toda velocidad ahora con una espada desenvainada.

Hinata utilizó el Kaiten para rechazarlo, nada feliz por tener que gastar energía y frustrada porque su velocidad la estaba dejando con muy poca, la espada le daba mayor alcance y se la estaba poniendo realmente difícil al momento de intentar acercarse para plantarle alguno de sus ataques con el Puño Suave, lo cual sin duda era el plan de Sasuke.

Lo sorprendió con una patada, y aprovechó la apertura para acercarse, pero Sasuke se recobró más rápido de lo que había anticipado y se lanzó contra ella. Ella se hizo a un lado, lo suficientemente rápido como evitar ser lastimada de gravedad. Hinata atacó con una palmada Vacuum para obligarlo a retroceder y poder ser capaz de respirar. Tomó un segundo para comprobar que no hubiera recibido ninguna herida y se percató de que su torso se sentía más ligero. La Hyuga miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio que su chaqueta púrpura había sido casi rasgada por completo.

—¡Sasuke, lo hiciste a propósito! —Se quejó, obviamente un tanto indignada.

Él sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de abalanzarse de nuevo contra ella; esta vez, lo enfrentó con una ráfaga de golpes furiosos hacia su brazo y torso.

Sasuke gruñó, y retrocedió un momento para reabrir alguno de sus flujos de chakra más críticos. Guardó su espada, decidiendo que prefería bloquear y desviar con ambas manos, ahora que el alcance de su arma ya no era eficiente.

Corrieron el uno hacia el otro y comenzaron a discutir entre la ráfaga de movimientos.

—Te mueves más rápido sin eso puesto.

—¡Ya hemos hablado de esto! —Respondió— Me gusta mi chaqueta tal y como está.

—Es muy vultuosa, se interpone en el camino.

—¡Claro que no!

—Si la queman te pondrá en peligro.

—Tú eres el único que la quema y ¡sólo lo haces a propósito para destruir la última que me quedaba! Sin mencionar la que básicamente me arrancaste con tus propias manos. A este ritmo ¡no voy a tener ninguna!

—No entiendo por qué quieres ponerte esas cosas de todas formas, deberías mostrar lo que tienes ahí.

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata exclamó con las mejillas rojas— Sabes que no me gusta usar nada revelador.

El Uchiha vio que su comentario había tenido el efecto deseado y tomó ventaja de su estado nervioso para derribarla al suelo. Sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole usar sus mortales dígitos.

—Deberías usar todo lo que posees en una batalla. He conocido demasiados shinobi que se dejan distraer por una figura femenina y se arrepienten.

—Prefiero luchar mis batallas con mis puños y no con mis pechos —Resopló Hinata, aún con las mejillas de un abundante rosa mientras luchaba por liberarse de él. Era más grande y fuerte, pero ella ya había sido capaz de escapar con anterioridad.

Sasuke se inclinó y dijo en voz muy baja dentro de su oreja.

—¿Has visto el jutsu sexy de Naruto? Si cree que eso es bueno, apuesto a que disfrutaría verte sin esa chaqueta de vez en cuando.

Su comentario mareó a Hinata y finalmente se rindió. Ella podía imaginar que continuaría hasta que la hiciera desmayarse de la vergüenza.

—Estás jugando s-sucio —Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se apartaba de ella.

—Lo que sea para ganar.

—¡Desde ahora los comentarios sobre Naruto y como se pueda sentir con respecto a mi c-cuerpo están fuera de lugar!

—Nada está fuera de lugar en una batalla por tu vida. —Respondió, secándose el rostro con una toalla. Sabía que había empezado a sudar cuando su flequillo comenzó a pegarse al lado de su rostro.

Hinata se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo, lanzándole a Sasuke una mirada furibunda mientras recogía los restos de su chaqueta lavanda. —Estamos entrenando, no intentando matarnos. Esa no es la meta, al menos.

—No puedo prometer nada —Dijo Sasuke despreocupadamente, y Hinata apretó los labios.

—Está bien, entonces hoy me invitarás el almuerzo. E iremos a esa recién abierta casa del té.

Sasuke aún creía que todo era justo en una batalla, pero tenía que reconocer al menos para sí que parte de la razón por la que destruía continuamente sus chaquetas era porque le resultaba divertido sacarla de quicio. Con eso en mente y sabiendo que su amiga algunas veces era particularmente testaruda, no protestó. Al menos no había elegido el dango.

—Y dame tu camisa. No voy a caminar por ahí en brasier deportivo y mallas.

—¿Por qué no? Es un atuendo shinobi perfectamente aceptable.

—¡Es indecente! —Chilló Hinata, su rostro calentándose al recordarlo y tener que decirlo en voz alta. Honestamente, Sasuke era bastante difícil a veces.

Él alzó una ceja, pero le tiró la prenda. Juntaron las armas del suelo y abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento para almorzar, sin advertir que algunos de sus intercambios habían sido observados por dos muy impactados individuos.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	15. Parte Quince

.

.

.

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde Cuándo?**

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de PaoC;

.

.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino se recargó contra un árbol, jadeando y empapada en sudor. Cuando Sakura volvió en sí notó el estado en que se encontraba su amiga e inmediatamente se puso en modo médico, suministrando algo de su chakra y aliviando lo que seguramente sería un dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno —Comenzó Ino— Eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Ni siquiera aguantamos diez minutos y medio de lo que nos costó llegar hasta allí.

Sakura le pasó una botella con agua y se sentó a su lado, intentando procesar lo que acababan de ver ahora que Ino estaba recuperándose.

—Sí —Fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento.

Los ojos azules miraron a su amiga con preocupación. Su fortaleza se había desplomado justo cuando Sasuke había inmovilizado a Hinata en el suelo y se inclinó ya fuera para susurrarle algo en el oído o besarla. O ambas.

—Puede que no sea lo que parece—Ofreció Ino débilmente.

Sakura casi logró sonreír ante el intento de su amiga por animarla.

—Ino, sé que viste lo que vi.

—Sí, pero...

—Y sé que la oíste gritarle por destruir sus chaquetas. Dijo que se las había arrancado con sus propias manos.

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Ino, ahora no.

La rubia apretó los labios, no gustándole como había ido a parar todo. Sinceramente, ella había creído que tan sólo había un 1% de probabilidad de que Hinata y Sasuke se hubieran enredado. Pensó que podrían enterarse de lo que pasaba hoy mismo y al menos serían capaces de resolver el misterio por su cuenta. Pero lo que habían presenciado parecía más lo que todo mundo iba por la aldea esparciendo.

Ino y Sakura se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la Yamanaka se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse y avanzar hacia la aldea. Sakura colocó el brazo de Ino sobre sus hombros sin decir nada con el propósito de darle algo de apoyo mientras caminaban. Para ser sinceros, Ino podía ser tan testaruda. Estaba feliz de que su amiga decidiera probar su jutsu en ella, así ella podría hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, monitorear y ayudar a su amiga a recuperarse. Si Ino lograba desarrollar el jutsu lo bastante bien como para usarlo en campo abierto—Y no tenía dudas de que su cabezota amiga simplemente lo conseguiría—Sería extremadamente útil para su equipo de inteligencia. Sin embargo, a Sakura no le gustaba lo riesgoso que era probar jutsus imperfectos. Podía apreciar las implicaciones pero aun así preocuparse por su amiga.

—Necesitamos conseguirte comida. Es un poco temprano, pero la mayoría de lugares deberían estar empezando a servir el almuerzo justo ahora —Dijo Sakura mientras deambulaban hacia el centro de la aldea.

—Eso suena genial —Dijo Ino, como si entonces notara que su estómago se había convertido en un foso que pedía a todas voces ser llenado con algo— ¿Pero te importa si pasamos por la tienda primero? quiero ver si mamá quiere que le llevemos algo de comida.

Sakura sonrió tristemente. Ino y su madre solían pelear bastante seguido en su adolescencia. Su madre no entendía siempre el estrés y las implicaciones de la vida shinobi en una chica joven y a menudo sugería que lo dejara y se asentara tal y como ella lo había hecho. Ahora que era mayor y había presenciado la realidad de la vida shinobi al morir su padre en el campo de batalla, Ino comprendió que su madre tan sólo estaba preocupada por ella y que intentaba ofrecerle un estilo de vida más seguro y menos estresante. No había sido su intención ofenderla. La señora Yamanaka era realmente feliz cuidando a su familia y a su tienda de flores. Ahora Ino hacía lo que podía para estar al tanto de su madre sin que pareciera demasiado obvio. Después de todo, ella era la única a la que su madre le quedaba para cuidar y no quería quitarle eso. Eso no le impidió ayudar un poco más en la tienda y mandar amigos a que le echaran un vistazo a su mamá cuando se encontraba ausente por misiones prolongadas.

—Me parece bien— Dijo Sakura— De todas formas ella conoce los mejores lugares para comer.

Unos minutos después, la señora Yamanaka alzó la vista ante un nuevo repiqueteo en el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Las saludó animadamente antes de notar la pálida complexión de Ino.

—¡Querida! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Exclamó corriendo de detrás del mostrador hacia el frente de la tienda donde se hallaban las dos chicas

—Estamos bien, mamá —La tranquilizó Ino, agitando la mano— Sólo probamos un jutsu nuevo. Sakura se aseguró de que estoy bien. Sólo necesito comer algo.

—Tengo un sándwich y un poco de fruta que recién guardé, déjame ir por ellos.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sakura meneó la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, aunque gracias. En realidad venimos a ver si deseaba que le trajéramos algo para almorzar. Ino pensó que si íbamos a salir a usted le gustaría algo de comida.

La señora Yamanaka puso su mano en sus labios, considerándolo, antes de asentir.

—En realidad eso suena bien. He comido sándwiches estos últimos días y un poco de variedad vendría bien.

—¿Hay algo que quieras en particular? me muero de hambre así que todo me parece bien —Dijo Ino.

—Hmmm, Hay un nuevo local de té que recién abrió calle abajo, y no he escuchado más que maravillas de la comida. Al parecer tienen un par de especiales que son realmente espectaculares. Tráiganme uno de esos si no es mucho pedir.

Sakura sonrió en respuesta.

—¡Eso suena perfecto! Iremos por la comida y regresaremos a comer con usted.

Ino miró sospechosamente a su amiga, dándose cuenta de que deseaba comer con su madre para que no pudieran hablar de lo que habían visto al espiar a Sasuke y Hinata. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado exhausta y hambrienta como para replicar, así que lo dejó pasar. Sakura no podría evitar el tema por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, y si ven a Naruto al estar fuera, podrían sugerirle ese lugar para su cita de esta noche si es que aún no se decide en dónde.

Ino y Sakura detuvieron su andar y se giraron hacia la señora Yamanaka.

—¿Eh? —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, con las bocas entreabiertas por la confusión.

La madre de Ino asintió, los ojos brillándole como siempre hacían cuando se había enterado de un chisme particularmente jugoso.

—Su amigo vino aquí hace un par de horas en busca de flores. Tenía una bolsa llena de ropa bonita y compró un ramo de irises. Intentó decirme que eran para su apartamento, pero era obvio que era falso. Naruto tiene un rostro muy sincero.

Ino y Sakura se miraron entre sí con los ojos bien abiertos mientras procesaban la información.

—¿Mencionó que era una cita? —Preguntó Ino.

—No con palabras, pero los chicos como Naruto no salen por ahí a comprar ropa elegante sin razón alguna, y cuando se fue le dije que se divirtiera en su cita y el pobre muchacho casi se cayó de cara. Así que yo diría que es bastante obvio.

Sakura no podía negar la veracidad de las palabras de la señora Yamanaka. Ella nunca había visto a Naruto con algo que no fuera su sudadera y pants

—¿No se pondrá feliz Hinata? —Continuó la señora Yamanaka— Ya era hora de que esos dos terminaran juntos. Ella ha estado detrás de él por años y él merece una chica que no lo pretenda sólo por su recién descubierta fama. Yo creo que harían una pareja perfecta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que será con Hinata? —Preguntó Ino con cautela, no queriendo darle a su madre algún indicio de lo que habían descubierto hasta hacía poco.

—¿Quién más podría ser? Además, mencioné que a los Hyuga les gustan los irises, y dejó de verse preocupado por su compra. Uno no llega a mi edad sin saber una cosa o dos sobre cómo leer a la gente. Apostaría la cena a que su cita es con Hinata.

Decir que Ino y Sakura estaban sorprendidas y confundidas era quedarse corto. Afortunadamente, el estomago de Ino eligió ese momento para gruñir y contraerse incómodamente, haciendo que hiciera una mueca.

—Oh por Dios, yo aquí hablando y hablando de Naruto mientras ustedes están aquí paradas todas hambrientas. Vayan por algo de comer y las veré en un rato. —La señora Yamanaka prácticamente las había empujado hacia la puerta y caminaron por la calle un tanto aturdidas.

—¿Crees que tenga razón? —Preguntó Sakura.

—En mi vida he escuchado un chisme que ella contara y no terminara siendo verdad. Puede que se esté adelantando a los hechos en base a lo que nos contó, pero definitivamente es posible.

—¿Crees que Naruto sepa de Sasuke y Hinata?

Ino lo pensó un momento.

—Creo que sí. Se veía realmente celoso el día que Sasuke fue tras ella. No hay manera de que él haya puesto esa cara si al menos no sospechara que pasa algo.

—Esta no parece Hinata. Quiero decir, ¿Tener una cita con Naruto mientras hace lo que sea que esté haciendo con Sasuke? Se ve tan... mal.

—Tienes razón. Quizá malinterpretamos lo que pasó antes—Reflexionó Ino mientras entraban a la casa del té.

Las kunoichi avanzaron hacia el mostrador para echarle un vistazo al menú cuando algo atrapó su atención.

Sasuke y Hinata estaban sentados a una mesa con dos platos semi vacíos frente a ellos. Hinata usaba lo que sería sin lugar a dudas una de las camisetas de Sasuke.

Ino también observó con asombro mientras una mesera se paraba a su mesa para ver si se les ofrecía algo más. Cuando ambos negaron con la cabeza. Les preguntó:

—Muy bien, ya regreso con su cuenta. ¿Será todo junto o separado?

El pecho de Sakura se contrajo dolorosamente cuando Sasuke respondió:

—Junto.

* * *

 **No he muerto amigos. Un largo rato sin actualizar, espero no se hayan olvidado de esta historia. La escritora aún sigue trabajando en este fic, así que veremos una conclusión tarde o temprano, aunque sé que prefieren esto último, ja. El siguiente cap lo tendré más rápido, ahora que estoy de vacaciones (yei)**

 **Por favor, háganme saber qué les pareció en los comentarios. Es totalmente gratis. Gracias por seguir esta historia y añadirla a favoritos, me emociona mucho cada muestra de apoyo e interés por la traducción. Actualmente estoy escribiedo una historia propia y por lo tato estoy balanceando mi tiempo de creación con el de traducir, pero no duden en que seguiré haciéndolo. Mil gracias a todos!**

 **-Paola.**


	16. Parte Dieciseis

**Ya llegué justo a tiempo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?**

.

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de Paola C:

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1** **6**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto había estado inquieto todo el día, pero no se atrevió a dejar su apartamento. Después de su aparición en la tienda de flores Yamanaka, estaba seguro de que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Ino se enterara de su cita de esa noche. Puede que no lo haya expresado con palabras, pero estaba seguro de que la señora Yamanaka lo había visto trastabillar después de que le gritara tras su espalda. Maldecía su naturaleza torpe.

No ayudaba el hecho de que la situación estaba más allá de sus conocimientos. Nunca había tenido una cita antes, si es que acaso eso contaba como una cita real. Estaba a punto de llevar a cenar a una chica que le gustaba. Estaba convencido de que eso era una cita, pero de nuevo, si ella ya estaba viendo a alguien más ¿acaso contaba? Si estaba teniendo… sesiones con Sasuke, entonces probablemente sólo creía que se trataba de una cena amistosa. ¿Acaso la espantaría si se presentaba con flores y ropa elegante? ¿Acaso lo rechazaría en ese preciso momento y le reñiría por intentar algo con la novia de su mejor amigo?

No —pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos causados por el pánico. Ella nunca le gritaría, aun si ella pensaba que estaba haciendo algo muy malo no podía imaginársela gritando. Probablemente intentaría hablar al respecto con él. Para ser sinceros, lo único que ella necesitaba hacer era fruncir el ceño para que inmediatamente él se sintiera como si hubiera dejado caer un bebé. Gimió ante tal cosa. Estaba en graves problemas.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era ir a desahogarse, pero temía que Ino lo encontrara y que lo interrogara. Demonios. ¿Por qué el clan Yamanaka tenía que ser tan revoltoso? Ahora podía entender el porqué usualmente eran asignados para recabar información. Se preguntaba si sus jutsus de transferencia de mente habían sido diseñados para obtener chismes. Kurama rio dentro de su cabeza y Naruto gruñó. Ya había limpiado su departamento, barrido el piso y regado las plantas. Al menos su energía producto de los nervios había servido para algo, pensaba.

Sin nada más que lo mantuviera ocupado, se duchó y vistió. Se miró al espejo después de lavarse los dientes y puso una mala cara ante su cabello. ¿Debería cepillarlo? Tenía un cepillo, pero rara vez lo usaba. ¿Por qué cepillarse el pelo cuando la mayoría de las veces se iba a entrenar? Pero quería verse bien esa noche. Quizá podría intentarlo.

Un par de minutos después Kurama estaba riéndose histéricamente de él mientras intentaba frenéticamente conseguir que su cabello regresara a su típico estilo de punta. ¡Se veía ridículo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. —Maldecía mientras frotaba su cabeza con una toalla húmeda. Suspiró al ver que las familiares crestas volvían a asomarse. Bueno, eso no había resultado como esperaba pero al menos ahora sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía obtener. Tal vez podría cortarse el cabello un día de estos.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran pasaditas de las cinco. Si se iba ahora llegaría un poco temprano pero eso era algo bueno ¿no? Definitivamente no quería llegar tarde. ¿Y no se supone que debía hablar con su padre antes de salir con ella? Su familia era uno de esos clanes a la antigua, así que estaba seguro de que tenían cierto protocolo para ese tipo de cosas.

Demonios, debió haberle preguntado a alguien sobre esto. ¿Pero a quién podría hacerlo? Definitivamente no iba a ir con Sasuke a preguntarle cómo invitar a salir apropiadamente a su… bueno, lo que sea que Hinata era para él. Y tampoco podía preguntarle a cualquier otro recluta sin que todo mundo se enterara.

Agh, tan sólo haría lo que mejor sabía hacer y era averiguarlo en el proceso. Estaba convencido de que no podía irle tan mal. Probablemente. Decidió marcharse antes de que se volviera loco por completo y tomó las flores de su mesa, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Iba a hacer esto.

* * *

Hinata se hallaba sentada frente a su espejo, trenzando su cabello para acomodar el moño que se había estado haciendo. Aunque no quería verse como si se hubiera esforzado demasiado, tampoco tenía planeado lucir nada menos que bonita en su cita amistosa —o lo que sea que fuese— con Naruto.

Había escogido una de sus yukatas favoritas —una de azul oscuro con adornos plateados y ligeramente brillosa— El material no era demasiado refinado, pero complementaba su tono de piel y sería ideal para cualquier tipo de escenario.

Cuando hubo llegado a su casa del entrenamiento y almorzado ese día, se había ido directo a la inmensa tina y se había tallado tanto con jabón como con exfoliante para limpiar su piel hasta que quedara tersa como la seda. Había añadido un par de gotas de esencias al agua y se recostó para dejar que la calidez suavizara y relajara sus tensos músculos.

Recordó las palabras de Sasuke sobre dejar que Naruto viera un poco más de piel y se sonrojó profundamente. Sabía que él sólo lo había dicho para derribarla y ganar ventaja, pero no podía negar que cuando era más joven se había debatido entre ser un poco más atrevida para obtener la atención del chico en cuestión. Sakura era delgada y encantadora y siempre vestía ropa que era tanto práctica como favorecedora para con su figura y se preguntaba si aquello contribuía a que Naruto se fijara en ella. De hecho, estaba segura de que lo hacía cuando eran más pequeños. Últimamente se había sentido muy incómoda como para hacer algo tan drástico como eso. Mucha de su ropa le sentaba mejor ahora, pero no tenía nada que pudiera considerar revelador o muy ajustado. Por mucho que deseaba que Naruto se fijara en ella había preferido que lo hiciera por como era ella en realidad ya que no había forma de que pudiera sostener una farsa por tanto tiempo.

Una vez terminado el baño, se secó y aplicó una de las lociones especiales que ella había fabricado para su cuerpo. Hacía que su piel fuera más suave y tenía un sutil aroma floral, nada demasiado fuerte. Con un poco de delineador enmarcando sus ojos y un poco de brillo labial, se vería y olería perfectamente bien.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y aplicarse el ligero maquillaje, su cabello ya estaba lo bastante seco como para peinarlo.

Ahora, mientras atoraba el último mechón en su lugar, se vio a sí misma en el espejo y respiró profundamente. Podía ver que sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo, pero intentó armarse de valor para lo que se avecinaba. Puede que esa no fuera una cita romántica, pero sería lo más cercano a una que tendría con Naruto y estaba decidida a atesorar el momento y recuerdo. No era lo más inteligente para alguien que intentaba superarlo, pero esperaba que fuera algo que pudiera recordar en el futuro con ternura.

Mientras Hinata empezaba a preguntarse qué debería hacer para pasar el tiempo que aun restaba para la cena, escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

—Adelante —Dijo.

Uno de los Hyuga de la rama inferior deslizó su puerta hasta abrirla y se inclinó.

—Señorita Hinata, Hiashi-sama ha solicitado hablar con usted antes de su salida de esta noche. Pidió que se reuniera con él en su estudio.

Hinata estaba un poco sorprendida. No era común que su padre quisiera verla tan formalmente, pero no estaba preocupada por que le fuera a retrasar su partida. Los Hyuga se enorgullecían mucho por su puntualidad, así que le dijo a su visitante que le informara a su padre que se reuniría con él a la brevedad.

El servidor Hyuga asintió y cerró la puerta. Hinata se analizó una vez más frente al espejo y se colocó dos simples diamantes de botón en las orejas. Asintiendo con aprobación a su propia apariencia, caminó fuera de su dormitorio y bajó hasta el pasillo. No estaba segura de lo que su padre pudiera querer hablar con ella, pero al menos ayudaría a mantener su mente ocupada mientras llegaba Naruto.


	17. Parte Diecisiete

.

.

.

 **¿Amigos? ¿Desde Cuándo?**

Por xHinaLovex

Traducción de PaoC;

.

.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata golpeó la puerta de su padre y entró ante su invitación a pasar. Él estaba sentado en la mesa baja, en la que usualmente tomaba el té y contemplaba el jardín.

—Por favor, siéntate —Le dijo, gesticulando hacia un almohadón cerca de él. Hinata asintió y dobló sus piernas debajo de ella. Cuando él no dijo nada durante un par de minutos, ella volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo y vio que se encontraba mirando el jardín pensativamente.

—Himiko-san dijo que deseabas verme, padre. —Dijo tranquilamente.

—En efecto—Contestó, guardando silencio una vez más. Ella esperó educadamente a que continuara. Aquello era increíblemente inusual ya que las reuniones formales siempre habían tenido un propósito específico y conciso, pero ella no era impulsiva como su hermana, y seguiría el protocolo que se esperaba de ella.

—Tuve una conversación interesante con algunos de los mayores esta mañana. Estaban un tanto... agitados.

Hinata frunció las cejas. Sabía que lo que su padre quería decir en realidad era que estaban al borde de la histeria. Su clan estaba sumamente concentrado en su restauración desde que la guerra no hacía mucho que los había dejado muy nerviosos. ¿Habría problemas en el clan?

—Siempre han sido bastante sensibles en cuestiones que tienen que ver contigo —aún cuando se hizo a Hanabi la heredera— pero tengo que admitir que lo que han dicho ha sido impactante hasta para mí.

¿Así que tenía que ver con ella? ¿Qué podría haber hecho esta vez para hacer enfadar a los mayores? Solamente había estado trabajando y entrenando últimamente. Incluso había recibido un reconocimiento en su última misión, así que sabía que no estaba dando un bajo rendimiento.

—Parece que han oído a alguien decir que has estado teniendo una, hmm, cierta clase de relación con el último de los Uchiha.

El terror se apoderó dentro de ella ante la forma en que su padre se trabó con la palabra _relación_. Ni siquiera era verdad, pero quería hundirse en el piso y desaparecer ante la idea de su padre y los ancianos del clan discutiendo acaloradamente sobre su supuesta vida sexual.

—Bueno, al principio me encontraba escéptico, pero ellos tenían múltiples fuentes de información, así que me di cuenta de que tú y yo necesitábamos tener una discusión.

—Padre...—Hinata intentó intervenir pero Hiashi alzó una mano.

—Por favor, déjame terminar. Este clan no siempre te ha tratado bien. Y me doy cuenta que los tiempos cambian y que las nuevas generaciones tienen su propia idea de lo que constituye una relación. Uchiha-san es un joven fuerte. Su pasado es desafortunado, pero parece irle bien integrándose nuevamente en la aldea, y parece que tanto Hatake-san y Uzumaki-san han logrado inspirar su lealtad. Es el último de su clan, pero el suyo fue uno muy poderoso y bien conocido, así que él sería un pretendiente digno. Sin mencionar que sería el progenitor de poderosos nietos.

La cabeza de Hinata se estaba volviendo más ligera y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse, pero no quería desmayarse.

—Quería hablar contigo esta semana para hacerte saber que aprobaré el emparejamiento, y también para pedirte que ciertas formalidades incuestionables del cortejo sean cumplidas. Los niños de una relación, por más fuertes que sean, deberían provenir de un entorno apropiado. Y los niños son el inevitable resultado de tales... actividades.

Sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas y siguió diciéndose a sí misma que todo eso se trataba de una pesadilla y que en realidad no estaba pasando. Simplemente se había quedado dormida esperando a Naruto y su mente había elaborado un horrible escenario producto de su ansiedad y de su conversación con Hanabi del día anterior.

—Debería comunicarte que Uzumaki-san está en nuestra sala de espera. Lo que me lleva a la razón por la que te mandé a llamar ante lo que únicamente puedo asumir por su vestimenta y proposición que se trata de una cita. Aprobaré al Uzumaki como otro posible consorte por razones similares a las de Uchiha. Su fuerza ayudó a salvar el mundo, viene de buen linaje y está en camino de convertirse no sólo en Hokage, sino en un importante modelo a seguir dentro de todas las Naciones Aliadas.

Hiashi hizo una pausa y suspiró. Hinata lo observó y notó que parecía cansado y completamente incómodo.

—Si tan sólo pudiera...—Intentó nuevamente, pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Te has convertido en una hermosa dama, hija mía. Te pareces tanto a tu madre. Es sólo que jamás pensé que tendría que preocuparme por que tuvieras relaciones con varios hombres a la vez. Siempre me pareciste tan propia y tímida. Cuando eras más joven tus compañeros tenían que traerte a casa a cuestas simplemente porque Uzumaki-san miró hacia donde estabas. Claramente nunca pensé que llegaría a esto. Pero lo que intento decir es que apoyo tu relación, cual sea que escojas. Como líder del clan y tu padre creo estar en mi derecho de al menos pedirte que dejes de involucrarte con uno de ellos. No quiero un escándalo paternal por haber quedado embarazada. Los mayores apoyarán cualquier caballero siempre y cuando se sigan ciertas etiquetas. Tan sólo pido que te decidas pronto. Bueno, no quiero seguir haciendo esperar a Uzumaki-san mucho más tiempo del debido, así que te dejaré ir. Por favor piensa en lo que hablamos.

Por kami. Ella ni siquiera había besado a alguien fuera de las ocasionales misiones ¿¡Y ahora su clan entero creía que se la pasaba durmiendo fuera del matrimonio con dos de los hombres más fuertes del mundo ninja?¡ Quería defenderse, decirle lo muy erradas que estaban las suposiciones de todo el mundo, sobre exactamente todo lo que en realidad sucedía, pero estaba tan pasmada y mortificada que todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir y salir de la habitación aturdida.

Logró llegar hasta la sala de espera en automático y cuando deslizó la puerta para abrirla, vio a Naruto salir disparado de su asiento con un ramo de irises en la mano. Le sonrió con nerviosismo y ella intentó devolver la sonrisa, pero en vez de eso recordó todas las cosas inapropiadas que su padre creía que estaba haciendo con el hombre que estaba frente a ella y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
